


Matchmaking For Fools

by Shinigami24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deputy Tara is alive, Djinni & Genies, Empousa, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Lamia, M/M, Matchmaker!Cora, Misunderstandings, Nekomata, Pranks, Romantic Comedy, Sirens, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, Witches, alpha!Derek, partners in crime, werecreatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 28,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora decides to play matchmaker for the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bells and Whistles

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the matchmaking fic I promised. However, I want to keep some surprises, so I'm updating the tags as I go.  
> I wanted to play with some pairings, so there will be some new couples. However, Derek/Stiles, Peter/Chris and Boyd/Erica are my OTP. So they will always be couples in my stories. Sorry if I offend any fans who were hoping to see those characters with someone else.  
> In this uni, Erica and Boyd were rescued a few days early. So Erica is alive along with Boyd. Jackson is still in Beacon Hills. Matt returned to the world of living. He was given a new identity, only the pack remembers who Matt used to be. Scott never became an alpha. Sorry Scott fans, but I don't trust him with this much power, not after how he behaved in the first two seasons. Teaming up with a psychopath is a major no-no. Even if Gerard threatened Melissa, Scott could have at least told Stiles and Allison. But he didn't. Otherwise, Season 3 did happen plot-wise with some major changes. Peter is sane, but he still has a grudge against the Argents. Finally, Derek is still an Alpha.

A year had passed since the showdown with Gerard. A lot had happened during that time. The Alpha pack and the Darach had been dealt with. Derek had been reunited with his younger sister Cora. Peter was behaving for now. Right now, the Hales were sitting down to eat dinner and do some family bonding. Cora flipped out her napkin and sat it across her knees. Dinner was ready, the table set and food plated. Peter and Derek did the same, picking up their forks.

"So, are we going to be silent the entire dinner time?" Peter started.

"What do you want us to say?" Derek asked.

"Look, we managed to defeat the Alpha pack with teamwork. We should be proud of ourselves." Peter tried.

"You only helped after Stiles threatened to teach Lydia how to handle wolfsbane safely." Derek wasn't about to allow his wayward uncle off the hook.

"Derek got everyone together to get Boyd, Erica and I out of there." Cora spoke.

"Stiles came up with the plans and got the pack together. Derek just trained everyone. So, nephew, how are you handling the fact that the teacher you were sleeping with was trying to kill us and that Scott teamed up with Deucalion?" Peter spoke, directing the last sentence to Derek.

"Not funny, you know perfectly well that that comment isn't true. And I'm letting Stiles handle Scott." Derek responded, as he glared at his unrepentant uncle.

"What about the twins?" Cora asked.

"Can you just not start that again? I don't want to hear another word about them." Derek groaned. He was just plain sick of having to hear about the Alpha twins. Lydia was trying to persuade Stiles to get the pack to give the twins a chance. Scott was backing Lydia up. Danny didn't understand why his best friend hated his boyfriend. Stiles and Jackson usually would vent their frustrations about it during meetings.

"I'm surprised Deucalion left." Peter mentioned.

"He showed remorse, but I doubt he will be forgiven," Cora said.

"But are the twins sincere?" Peter asks.

"Stiles doesn't trust them. And we need to hurry and finish dinner. Cora has homework due, I have to a meeting to get to, and you...I don't know." Derek says, trying to avoid this whole conservation.

* * *

Scott was munching on Isaac's fries. They were in a diner, and the teen had just finished a helping of cheeseburger, fries, and two slices of chocolate pies. The other Beacon Hills citizens were watching the two teens. Since the two boys were together so often, the entire town now thought the boys was a couple. 

"There goes the Lahey and McCall boys." a citizen commented.

"Aren't they adorable together? They are the cutest couple I've seen in a long while." a woman gushed. Meanwhile, Scott brought up a subject topic that Isaac was trying to avoid.

"Dude, I know the truth. Just say it." Scott began.

"It's not true." Isaac denied.

"You never know, Isaac. You're swimming in denial and you look like you're about to drown." Scott wasn't letting the other boy off the hook so easily.

"Whatever, Scott just eat the freaking fries so we can leave," Isaac hissed. He got up from his seat ad tipped the waitress. He went to stand outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the diner, Allison was trying to calm down her furious friend.

"Calm down. It is not that serious." Allison was saying. The unlikely friends often met up to eat and to get away from their guardians for some time. While Peter was sane, he still harbored a serious grievance against the Argents. Allison was trying her best to make things up to the pack and didn't really relish the thought of getting stuck in the middle of the Argent-Hale feud. Lydia was busy with Aiden those days. So Allison usually took refuge with Matt instead.

"They're together, Allison. I can't compete with that." Matt whispered.

"Relax. Isaac doesn't even have a crush on Scott." Allison tried to reassure her friend.

"The entire town says otherwise." Matt wasn't convinced.

"Whatever," Allison mumbled as she finished her shake.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins were taking Danny and Lydia out to the movies. They were going to see Pacific Rim. The quartet had just paid for their tickets and was in line at the concession stand for food.

"I would like two raspberry sodas, popcorn, and gummy worms." Ethan was saying. After he finished paying, Lydia stepped up to the counter to place her order.

"We would like two root beers, strawberry gummies, and popcorn." she stated.

"Guys! The previews are about to start and I heard they had the Thor trailer." Danny yelled. So Lydia quickly paid the cashier while Aiden gathered the food and the quartet headed in the theater to find their seats.

* * *

 Stiles walked in his room. He was tired from working on a project. He just wanted to lie on the bed and catch a nap before he had to cook dinner. What he didn't want was a heart attack, but he still got one anyway.

"Dear lord! A bell or whistle or simply using the damn door would be better than sneaking into my window!" he shouted, as he glared at the born werewolf sitting in a chair.

"You overreact too much for your own good." was the reply.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Stiles asked.

"It's way too quiet." Derek stated.

"Isn't that a good thing? Last time I checked, facing death at every turn wasn't an ideal situation." Stiles frowned in confusion.

"In the past, the quietness didn't last. We should expect more trouble soon." Derek responded.

"We'll just see. Now please leave, I have dinner to make." Stiles replied. Derek opened the window and jumped out. Stiles sighed as he shut the window, while he and the born alpha werewolf were better friends now. Derek still didn't know how to use his words and he preferred to use the window instead of using the front door. 


	2. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authority has to step in two arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said updates would slow down. Well, I had some free time yesterday, and I didn't want to wait before updating this. So here's chapter 2. However chapter 3 may take some time. RecAA and LoOP needs to be updated and completed too as well.

In the grocery store, Chris was picking up basic necessities. He was making dinner and needed supplies. As he walked through the fresh produce, he hit another cart.

"I'm so-," Chris started, when he saw Peter Hale. A scowl formed on his face.

"I'm just here to get stuff for dinner. The kids outvoted me." Peter stated. Great. The last thing he wanted to do was to run in an Argent. Especially _this_ one. Now his day was offically ruined.

"I didn't ask for an explanation, Hale." Chris retorted.

"No need to be rude, Argent," Peter hissed between his teeth.

"You know what?!" Chris mumbles. Their voices rose as the pair began to argue loudly, causing the bystanders to call the police.

"Is there that much bad blood?" a random woman mumbled to her friend. While the town had been happy that the former coma patient had been found alive. And he had recovered from his coma. The last thing they had expected was for the Argent-Hale feud to be reactivated.

"On their parts, most likely. The next generation are much more civil. Allison Argent is close friends with Matthew Hale. And she will be utterly mortified if she could see her father at this moment." her friend responded. The Sheriff and a few deputies arrived. They saw the men and started to break the fight up.

"This again? You're like a cat and a dog." Noah raised his eyebrows.

"That is insulting, Noah." Chris said with an offended expression on his face.

"I see where Stiles' sarcasm comes from." Peter replied. He was just as annoyed.

"If anything like this happens again, I wonder how the kids will take to bailing you out of jail." the sheriff warned. He was deadly serious. Peter and Chris glared at Noah before turning to each other and huffed. They turned their backs and went their separate ways. They needed to finish their shopping.

* * *

Jackson was over at Danny's house. He was so used to being there that he rarely remembers what his own living room looks like. The pair of best friends were watching Doctor Who, beginning with the ninth doctor. When Danny paused the DVD. He looked at Jackson, giving him a stern look.

"Why do you hate Ethan so much? You treat him worse than any of my other ex boyfriends." he asked.

"He's a little off to me." Jackson answered without missing a beat.

"Yeah right." Danny scoffed. He was skeptical and thought that if anyone was 'off' it was definitely the new kid Matt Hale. He knew that kid from someplace. But exactly where was the question. Jackson rolled his eyes as Danny started up the DVD again. He had to keep hiding the secret. It was for the best. (1)

* * *

The girls were having a day out. No boys, no supernatural chaos, just pure fun. They were at the stage theatre, watching 'Phantom of the Opera.' After the play ended, the girls exited the theatre chatting.

"The acting was a bit off, but the script was perfect." Erica commented.

"How come you've never brought the boys here?" Cora asked.

"We can never catch them long enough." Allison replied. Jackson practically fled when the girls would suggest the theatre for a double date. Scott and Aiden wasn't any better. Danny was flatly refusing to set a foot in the theatre. He claimed that he drew the line at doing any shopping, much less seeing an opera.

"What should we do next? Shop or eat?" Lydia asked the others.

"Eating! I want pizza!" Cora chuckled.

"Then shopping," Allison added. The girls laughed and nodded as they went off to get some lunch.

* * *

"But at least admit I'm handsome." Scott teased. Scott and Isaac was working at the clinic and the argument was still ongoing.

"Oh why don't you shut up?!" Isaac fumed. A dog whimpered in his cage as a cat scratched at the frame. The animals were feeling the hostility in the room.

"Do you mind stopping? You're scaring the animals." Deaton asked, just as Isaac erupted in anger.

"I don't like you; I like Matt!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Should we go over the rules again? No relationships are to be discussed in the workplace." Deaton stated. The vet was looking annoyed and not amused at all.

"Whatever, I'm going on break." Isaac mumbled as he stomped away. He needed some fresh air and to clear his head.

* * *

Stiles was cooking dinner for himself and his father. Noah was walking through the front door, moving towards the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, Stiles finished setting the table and placed the casserole dish in the middle. Two bowls of fluffy rolls and tossed salad greens surrounded the taco casserole. Tall glasses of milk were set next to their plates.

"Thank you so much for cooking tonight. You wouldn't believe the day I had." Noah said to his son.

"What happened?" Stiles asked as they both took their places at the table.

"Peter and Chris were arguing again. This time they were in the grocery store." Noah explained.

"Derek and Allison will throw a fit." Stiles groans. That was an understatement.

"I hope that fit is not in public." Noah answered.

"They aren't the type to throw a fit, but they definitely won't be happy. Since they have been trying to end the feud, and those two's actions aren't really helping." Stiles answered.

"So they won't like to have to bail their father and uncle out of jail? If that scene happens again, I will have to arrest them for disturbing the peace." Noah asked.

"Maiming may take place. Allison may be tempted to use her dad as target practice. Derek will def be furious, that much I know for certain. Or he may decide to get creative. Either way they will rue the day they decided to continue the feud, that Gerard and Kate started." Stiles answered.

"Oh well, we'll wait and see what happens." Noah replied. Then both father and son settled down to eat their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) While Danny don't know about the supernatural, he's not completely oblivious, and he has the feeling that Matt is familiar somehow.


	3. Cora's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora observes the pack and comes to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3, sorry for the delay. But rl issues came up. However, I've decided that MFF will be updated once a week for now. At least until LoOP is completed, after that we'll see. Tori and I will try to have ch 22 of LoOP up tmw. I'm not sure when RecAA will be updated next, it depends on how things pans out.

The pack met at Derek's loft. The teens were pretty spread out. Due to the fact, that everyone was still wary of each other. 

"We need to talk about some things." Derek spoke as he began the pack meeting.

"Like what?" Cora wanted to know.

"It may be quiet now, but I have a feeling that this peace won't last." Derek responded. The pack groaned, they were just settling down after the fiasco with the kitsune! Stiles saw his chance and seized the moment.

"Plus, my dad says that Chris and Peter are out of control." he announced to the room.

"What?!" Allison and the Hale siblings shouted.

"The next time there is a fight, they both will go to jail." Stiles elaborated.

"Peter is such an idiot." Derek grumbled. The alpha was irritated with his uncle. A few moments passed before the pack got restless and began to fidget.

"Anyway, can we have a puppy pile?" Isaac asked.

"Sure." Derek responded. So everyone piled together and cuddled against each other. They were perfectly content.

* * *

Erica and Isaac walked into the skating rink. They were going to visit Boyd. A few minutes later, the group sat down at the food stand area, as Boyd went on break. The betas started to talk, during their conservation, Erica decided to tease her pack mate.

"You love Matt!" Erica laughed.

"Would you shut it, Reyes?" Isaac hissed. The last thing he wanted was for his actual feelings towards his best friend to be spread all over town! Some certain persons would never let him live this one down! Sensing a fight brewing, Boyd acted to defuse the situation.

"Calm down. We don't need a fight in a skating rink. This is not hockey." Boyd reminded his fellow pack members.

"What about you? Why don't you take your own advice and talk with your own crush?" Isaac challenged Erica. Erica blushed furiously before reaching for Isaac's neck intending to choke the life out of him.

"You two need to cool it," Boyd chuckled. Those two could get weird sometimes.

* * *

 Jackson and Stiles were sitting in Derek's Toyota. Stiles was riding shotgun while Jackson took the back seat. Jackson's Porsche was being custom painted, while Stiles' jeep was in for repairs again. So Derek was playing chauffeur for the two. The two teenagers were ranting about their favorite subject; the Alpha twins much to Derek's chagrin.

"I don't trust those two." Jackson was saying.

"Lydia and Scott are going to give them a slap on the wrist! Can you believe that?" Stiles complained.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Jackson nearly shouted.

"Deadly." Stiles responded.

"Are you guys going to keep gossiping like old ladies or are you going to stop?" Derek snarked. The tone of the Alpha's voice portrayed his annoyance. Stiles and Jackson scowl at the older man before sitting back in their seats.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles dropped Jackson off and picked up Erica. They decided to go by Matt's apartment. Matt was living with Peter since the older man was his legal guardian now. Once the group was seated in the living room, they began a discussion.

"I stick by my previous statement. You guys make a perfect pair!" Matt laughed.

"No! That's weird!" Stiles spluttered in protest. The teen never had any luck in the romance department, and he really didn't want to deal with unrequited love a second time.

"Why did you forget to tell Cora about you and Derek dating?" Erica perked up in interest.

"There is no relationship! Derek, tell her!" Stiles complained, as he looked at his friend for support.

"He's right. We are just friends." Derek stated. The last time he had trusted someone with his heart, his family had been burned alive. So the alpha werewolf was leery of letting anyone other than the pack get close to him.

"Aw, but we were hoping that you would get together." Erica pouted. Those two were practically the pack parents, why not make it real? 

"We've never thought of each other like that." Derek responded.

"Well, you would make a cute couple. That's all I'm saying." Matt replied.

* * *

 The pack showed up at Stiles' house. They regularly hung around there. Everyone was dodging each other. There was even some sexual tension.

"You two are nuts!" Jackson bellowed at Lydia and Scott. The former Kanima was livid that the twins were being let off the hook for their past misdeeds. When Allison and Matt had to struggle for their redemption and work to earn everyone's trust.

"We are just willing to bury the hatchet. Is that so wrong?" Scott retorted. Lydia was glaring at her ex boyfriend.

In the meantime, Isaac was trying to talk with Matt. The other boy had been avoiding him lately, and Isaac was confused and getting worried. The last time Matt had acted like this, the Kanima incident had happened.

"So can I trade my Superman for your Avengers comic?" Isaac asked his secret crush and love.

"I don't know. Can you?" Matt responded.

While Isaac was trying to make conservation with his secret love, Boyd and Erica was talking with the Hale siblings.

"So when is your next shift? I'm just saying. This pack is a tad dysfunctional." Cora admitted.

"She's right. We could use some bonding," Boyd added. While Derek was checking the wall calendar, Erica was talking with Cora and filling her in on the latest events.

"Cora, Matt thinks that your brother and Stiles are dating." she announced.

"Really?" Cora was surprised. She knew those two were friends, but dating?

Allison was talking with Stiles. The huntress was utterly humiliated by her father's behavior. Of all things Chris had done, this took the cake.

"Sorry about my dad's behavior." she was saying.

"It isn't your fault so don't sweat it." Stiles reassured his pack mate.

Cora was sitting back looking at everyone. This pack needed to be helped. If they won't help themselves, she would help them herself.

'Time to play matchmaker, let the fun begin.' Cora decided.


	4. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora gets a partner in crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be so late with this, but I got caught up with something and lost track of the time.

Chris and Allison were visiting the bookstore. They were looking for a weapons guide. Peter and Cora were visiting the store too as well. They needed to restock their book collection. The pairs bumped into each other and stopped.

"Hey, it's so good to see you!" Cora smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Allison greeted her friend happily.

"Chris." Peter said, trying to go for a casual stance. He really didn't want to get arrested.

"Peter. I didn't know they sold muzzles here?" Chris stated. Allison chuckled but muffled her sounds.

"And I thought only Stiles was ballsy enough to say a dog joke." Peter responded.

"Well I do try." Chris smirked.

"Whatever, Argent," Peter grumbled. Chris glared and started to make gestures at Peter. Peter struck his tongue out and Chris smacked his left hand down into the fold of his right elbow. That was it, if the Argent wanted war, he'd get it! So Peter started to make gestures with his hands. While the duo were busy play-acting their private war, Cora was reminded of a pair of street mimes she had seen during her travels sans the black and white makeup and outfits. However, their play act was getting ridiculous. So while the men were occupied, Cora turned to her friend.

"We should sneak away before we get embarrassed," Cora whispered, unaware that the older duo had noticed the girls' horror. And that they were secretly amused.

"Yes, let's." Allison nodded, then the girls snuck away and headed outside to the street. Once they had gone, Peter and Chris started to laugh.

* * *

After the duo were safely several streets away, Cora and Allison breathed a sigh of pure relief. Then Allison remembered something so she turned to the other teen and asked a question.

"So you're playing matchmaker?" she asked.

"How'd you know? Does everyone know?!" Cora asked warily.

"Only Stiles and I know." Allison reassured her friend.

"How did you figure it out then?" Cora asked.

"No offense, but we could feel you plotting from across the room." Allison responded.

"So much for secrecy." Cora groans. She really didn't want the pack to figure out her plans before she had the chance to implement them! She would only let them know about the matchmaking after the pack was stable, and when she was good and ready.

"You're going to need a partner, I volunteer." Allison switched subjects.

"That'd be lovely, Ms. Argent." Cora replied smiling.

"Now we have that sorted, let's start with Matt and Isaac." Allison suggested.

"Wait. Boyd and Erica are first on my agenda." Cora started.

"How are you so sure they have feelings for each other?" Allison wanted to know.

"Erica is my best friend besides Stiles, she told us in confidence. Anyway, during the Alpha situation, Boyd was worried sick about her. Plus they ran away with each other." Cora explained.

"Point taken, but the boys are definitely next." Allison responded.

"Sure. Any others?" Cora said.

"What about Derek and Stiles? Matt and I agree about the situation. They would make an adorable couple." Allison replied.

"Awesome! Let's get started!" Cora cheered. Then the girls shook hands and parted ways promising to meet up later.

* * *

Noah and the deputies were by the river. It was a crime scene. A male in his late teens was floating face down in the river. The officers checked the scene, but it was clean.

"Have any of you found anything more? Who called it in?" Noah was saying.

"He was supposed to meet his girlfriend to explore the reserve, but...this happened." Deputy Tara Graeme explained. (1)

"Get the body to the ME. We can't be too sure that he drowned." Noah concluded. Then the technicians came to secure the body and load it on a stretcher. They would be transporting the body to the ME's office.

* * *

Allison, Scott, and Stiles were studying for a English test at Scott's house. A few minutes later, the teens took a break from studying to get something to eat. Stiles seized the opportunity to ask his best friend about something that had been bothering him.

"Are the rumors about you and Isaac true?" Stiles asked.

"Huh?" Scott was confused.

"You know. You and Isaac getting extra cozy on a "cold" night." Stiles stated bluntly, as he smirked.

"Oh no! I am not the one that he's drooling over!" Scott exclaimed as he glared at his unrepentant friend. Allison muffled a chuckle behind her hand. She had to keep her mouth shut, unless she wanted the boys to remember that they weren't alone.

"Why does everyone think you two are dating then?" Stiles continued his line of questioning. Scott's eyes blew wide and his mouth was wide open.

"Exactly. I rest my case." Stiles chuckled.

* * *

Matt, Isaac and the Hales were having a bit of bonding time. They were currently in Derek's apartment watching a Star Wars films marathon.

"So, boys, who do you like?" Cora smirked.

"What?" Derek and Peter said in shock. Matt and Isaac was looking flustered. Seeing their reactions, Cora zoomed in on Isaac and directed her next question to him.

"Are you guys really dating?" Cora asked.

"What does that even mean?" Isaac asked.

"There's a rumor going around that you and Scott take calm walks on beaches." Cora responded.

"That's a lie! Someone else caught my eye!" Isaac exclaimed. Then his eyes went wide in horror when he realized what he had inadvertently admitted to in front of the person he'd been crushing on. Abruptly, he stood up and left the den and went upstairs to his room, leaving a shocked group.

"Cora, care to explain what all of this was about?" Derek asked his sister, as he began a long lecture.

"I thought the point of tonight's gathering was to bond as a family. Meaning that everyone has to stay here, instead of leaving." Peter snarked. Derek immediately switched his focus to his wayward uncle. While Derek was being distracted, Cora was smirking inwardly. She had gotten the confirmation that she needed. However-how to clue them in on the truth? Oh well, they would figure that part out when they got to that point, much later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Since we don't know for certain if the new deputy Parrish is a good guy. I'm keeping Tara alive in this uni.


	5. Blind Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Cora gets right to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, sorry to take so long, but rl issues came up. Updates may be slow for now and next week. The week after, I'll be busy with something, more on that next week. Then I'm going out of town, where I am going, I won't be able to update anything. I promise to make up for it when I return!  
> On another note, this is the start of the Boyd/Erica arc. Enjoy reading!:)

Cora and Allison were in the werewolf's bedroom. They were busy hatching various plans, when they realized something vital.

"Wait, we're going to need an excuse for spending so much time together. Someone will get suspicious." Allison said.

"Let's pretend to be together." Cora suggested.

"Sure, but we tell our families first. They will either deny it or react badly if they found out another way." Allison responded.

"Deal." Cora smiled.

* * *

The Hales and the Argents were at Peter and Matt's apartment. The girls had called them together.

"We need to tell you something." Allison began. Both girls had spent several hours practicing their speech. The nervous huntress was hoping that her acting skills was up to par. Since it was practically next to impossible to lie to a werewolf. They would have to wing it and hope for the best.

"What is it?" Chris asked, in utter confusion.

"Well, for a few weeks now...Allison and I have been dating." Cora responded. Shocked silence fell.

"Wow! I can't say that I didn't see it coming, but still," Matt spoke up breaking the silence.

"Well, we're happy for you," Isaac said looking at Derek and smiling back at the girls.

"I don't like your choice, but frankly my opinion don't matter. I'm happy for you." Derek smiled at his sister before switching his focus to Allison.

"I will break the treaty between me and your father if you hurt my sister. Understood?" he finished.

"Understood." Allison nodded. Peter and Chris were looking angry.

"We really don't like you two being together. It has nothing to do with sexuality. It's just that an Argent and Hale don't go so well together." Peter began.

"Yeah. First it's McCall, and now Cora." Chris replied.

"Oh, so you're singling all werewolves out, huh Argent?" Peter growled.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Hale!" Chris yelled back. Then all the hell broke loose. Both men were in middle of another argument.

"Let's go," Matt whispered to Isaac and the girls. They nodded and crept out of the apartment. Derek saw them leaving and followed, leaving the door unlocked in his haste. Peter and Chris were busy arguing, their voices rising with every retort. When a cough from the doorway interrupted them.

"Peter? The neighbors have been complaining. What is going in here?" the landlord asked. Both men froze upon realizing exactly where they were.

"It's nothing, Bill. Sorry to bother you." Peter says. So Bill left satisfied, and the pair decided to suspend their fighting for the moment. They took a deep breath and looked around. They were taken aback by the fact that they were alone.

"Where the hell did everyone go?" they both said.

* * *

 Stiles was walking down the stairs to the kitchen. He had to begin dinner for him and his dad. What he didn't expect was to see a certain alpha werewolf hiding behind the counter.

"What are you doing in my kitchen? No, scratch that. _How_ did you get into my kitchen?" Stiles demanded. He really wanted to know how Derek had managed that feat, when he knew perfectly well that both doors were locked!

"I'm hiding from Peter and the bathroom window was open." came the reply.

"Why?" Stiles wanted to know, while silently vowing to check all doors and windows next time.

"Cora and Allison are dating, and Peter and Chris are not happy." Derek explained.

"Wow. I did not see that one coming." Stiles said in shock.

"Stiles!" Noah called from the front door. He had arrived home. Stiles spared a glance at Derek and headed out to meet his dad, with Derek in tow.

"I need to talk with you both," Noah said, when he saw the duo. Stiles and Derek looked at each other. Then the trio walked to the den and sat on the couch.

"We found a drowning victim. Do you have any idea what creature would do that?" Noah began.

"I told you. I just wish it wasn't true," Derek said as he looked to Stiles.

"How are you so sure it is supernatural, dad?" Stiles asked. He really didn't want Derek to be right! He was enjoying the peace and quiet!

"No human has that much power to hold down our victim. The guy was huge. Whatever creature that is doing this are not messing around and we need to stop them." Noah explained. Then the trio settled in for a long discussion.

* * *

 Isaac and Matt were hiding in the skating rink. They really didn't want to be near Peter at the moment.

"So, while we're hiding here, should we talk?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Let's start with you avoiding me." Isaac responded.

"I'm not." Matt denied.

"Liar." Isaac retorted.

"Whatever. Who do you like?" Matt asked, as he changed subject topics.

"No one." Now it was Isaac's turn to deny everything.

"Oh come on. Some guy must have stolen your eye." Matt wasn't letting his crush off the hook. Nope, he has to find out who his new competition is and, er scare him off.

"Oh shut up, Matt," Isaac grumbled. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

 Boyd walked in the restaurant lobby. Lydia had set him up on a date and the girl always has good taste. In the meantime, Erica had been sent to the restaurant by Stiles. She was seated at a table, reading a menu, while wishing that Stiles had someone to keep him occupied. Her friend has way too much free time on his hands! Just then a shadow fell across her, she looked up to see a familiar face.

"Boyd? What are you doing here?" Erica said in surprise.

"Hey Erica, I'm here for a blind date." Boyd said as he stood by Erica's table.

"Stiles set me up on a blind date." Erica explained. It took a minute for them to realize it, but Boyd and Erica eventually got it. They were on blind dates with each other.

"Oh wow! They are sneaky." Erica marveled.

"Since they went to all this trouble, shall we enjoy ourselves?" Boyd suggested.

"We shall." Erica smiled, then Boyd took his seat at the table. Meanwhile on the other side of the room, two girls were watching them.

"This is working," Cora whispered as she ate her lasagna.

"I'm happy that Stiles and Lydia offered to take the blame. In return, we're going to have to go on a double date with Aiden and Lydia." Allison whispered back, as she took a sip of her soda.

"Really?! We need to start acting more convincing then." Cora replied.

"Yeah. We'll start tomorrow." Allison replied. They went back to eating their dinner and continuing their spying, er their observation.


	6. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison questions her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 6. Writing this took longer than I expected. But I'm finally done. I'm working on ch 11 for RecAA. So that should be posted soon. If all pans out, Ch 3 for Rightful Alpha will be posted tomorrow. Next week, I will be posting a new one shot. It will be the first one shot in a series. It is a Teen Wolf/Scooby Doo fusion, with Teen Wolf Characters placed in the Scooby Doo universe. This is a Thanksgiving themed fic, and my gift to my loyal readers.

_At the docks was a body of a male in his 20s. The victim had been lured to his death. The victim was face down. His body was in a natural position and his eyes were still open. His body had been wrapped in a fishing net tightly. The cocooned body was tethered to one of the legs of the deck by a rope and a buoy. With the way the tide was moving, anyone could find the body. Whoever murdered him was deadly serious. They wanted to send a message._

* * *

Allison and Lydia were downtown, on a shopping spree. Lydia was pointing the new bookstore out to her best friend.

"This store has some good books." Lydia said. Allison headed inside but stopped when she turned to see Lydia collapse to the ground unconscious. A moment later, Lydia woke up but she wasn't home. She wasn't anywhere. Allison ran back out. Lydia was getting up and wandering aimlessly away.

"Lydia! Where are you going?!" Allison exclaimed in shock and confusion. Lydia kept going on without answering to her friend, so the latter started to follow her. The girls wandered to the docks. It wasn't until Lydia was at the edge that she came to. Lydia blinked in confusion as she looked around. Where was she this time? She looked down at the legs of the dock only to scream in horror. Allison ran to her, knowing immediately that it was bad. When Allison reached her friend, the horrified girl pointed down. Allison looked, then took out her phone and started dialing 911. The sheriff needed to know about this.

* * *

Several hours later, the pack had an emergency meeting at Derek's apartment. Everyone were scattered around the room, either lounging on the couch or lounge pillows.

"All peace and quiet has ended." Derek announced as he started the meeting.

"Dad told us that there is a new creature." Stiles elaborated, when nearly everyone looked confused.

"We know. Lydia and I found a victim." Allison stated.

"Oh God." Scott breathed.

"I wish that this wasn't over. The peace and quiet just went poof, gone like that." Jackson complained. Several pack members nodded in agreement. They too was enjoying their vacation from the craziness.

"True. It was just plain fun without all the drama." Erica agreed.

"We faced alpha werewolves, crazy hunters, kanimas, a Darach, a kitsune and psychopath murderers. What next?" Jackson groused.

"Vampires?" Isaac offered.(1)

"There is no such thing as vampires." Derek rolled his eyes.

"How about aliens or the bogeyman?" Scott suggested. Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Really?!" Stiles huffed.

"What about Dementors? If we exist, so can they." Cora offered, as everyone gave her a look.

"This is not Harry Potter." Derek retorted.

"Ghouls?" Jackson threw out.

"Dragons?" Boyd suggested.

"The same answer applies." Derek was clearly starting to get irritated.

"Fenris? If we exist, why can't he be real?" Erica said, when everyone gave her a look. Considering that werewolves and everything they had faced came straight out of the myths, it was looking to be a strong possibility!

"You may have a point." Derek conceded. Then the suggestions started to get far-fetched, heading in implausible territory.

"Loch Ness Monster?" Matt suggested, drawing incredulous looks.

"Shadow People or orcs." Lydia said.

"What about the Headless Horseman?" Allison suggested.

"I wouldn't count it out." Stiles said.

"As I was saying, we need to get ready. The fight is coming to us. We're resuming training and patrols starting tomorrow." Derek said as he ended the meeting.

"Well that's just great," Scott grumbled as everyone filed out the door and went their separate ways.

* * *

 When the meeting ended, Cora and Erica grabbed Stiles and dragged him away for a chat. When the trio gathered in Cora's bedroom, Cora started the conservation.

"So, what's up with your love life?" she asked her friends.

"I don't have one," Stiles said at once.

"Okay. Cora, why didn't you tell me about you and Allison?" Erica asked.

"We weren't ready." Cora said.

"Well, how was your date?" Stiles asked Erica.

"It was actually really good. I'm considering another date." Erica smiled.

"I'm so happy for you!" Cora replied, smiling. Inwardly she was overjoyed that their plan had worked.

"So, Stiles what about Derek?" Erica asked, as she turned the tables.

"For the last time, we're not together." Stiles said in annoyance. Why did everyone think that they are dating?!

"Yeah. Right." Erica wasn't fully convinced. She vividly remembered the pool incident. Plus Peter and Matt had plenty of stories to share.

"It's true!" Stiles yelled. The girls snorted and Stiles huffed. Meanwhile, a certain alpha had overheard the ongoing conservation and was not happy in the least.

"Will you girls please stop messing with Stiles?" Derek growled from the doorway. The teens jumped, startled. Derek hasn't growled at them like that in some time. Derek just glared at the girls as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Allison and Chris wandered around the Fall carnival. They ate candy and hot dogs. The menu choices were hotdogs, chips and soft pretzels. The drinks ranged from soda to lemonade. The treat menu considered of cotton candy, ice-cream and snow cones. The special seasonal treats was pumpkin shaped sugar cookies, pumpkin and apple pies. Some of the rides included carousel, swing and kiddies rides, in addition to roller coasters. The special attractions was a maze and a hay ride. Some of the games included bottle shooting, fishing pond, darts and bean bag toss.

"How are you and Cora?" Chris asked.

"We're good. However, Stiles is upset because the pack thinks he and Derek are together. And while we're on the subject of relationships, why do you and Peter fight all the time?" Allison responded. Chris stiffened.

"In fact, Scott and Lydia has compared you two to their parents. Because they acted the same way before they got a divorce." Allison continued.

"Uh, well. Can we just not talk about that?" Chris responded, not really wanting to discuss the subject matter.

"Whatever, dad." Allison responded. Then the father and daughter pair resumed their stroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Vampires and all the kinds of mythical creatures mentioned in this chapter, I got from a list/guide of mythical creatures.


	7. Getting There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has to work on team work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7 for MFF. Sorry to be late with this chapter. But I was trying to finish editing the other chapters. I really want to start writing ch 5 for RA, but I cannot do that until I'm done with editing.

Derek and the betas was training in the forest preserve. Derek had arranged for them to run drills. In addition to needing to see how much work they needed to be in top form, he also wanted to test their speed and endurance. So he was really putting them through their paces. While the betas was busy speeding around the forest, Derek was observing them. He saw that their teamwork needed some improvement. The question was how he could achieve that goal? Some of the betas like Scott and Jackson were notoriously stubborn. Coming up with a workable plan, was easier said than done! Considering that such plans was more Stiles' forte. Perhaps he should consider asking the younger boy for help?

* * *

Allison and Cora met in Olive Garden for lunch. They ordered Unlimited refills of Soup, Salad & Bread sticks from the menu. The girls got House salad, Minestrone soup and bread-sticks. Cora ordered regular coke while Allison was drinking Sprite.

"Boyd and Erica are doing well, they are on their way to being a couple, if they haven't gotten together already." Cora was saying.

"That's one couple down. Should we start on Isaac and Matt now or wait?" Allison asked.

"Wait until this current monster is gone, then we start planning." Cora answered.

"Okay, we have two more couples to go, unless someone else decides they need help with their love life." Allison replied. Then the girls finished their lunch and ordered dessert. Allison chose Chocolate Mousse Cake, while Cora opted for Black Tie Mousse Cake. About a half hour later, the girls exited the restaurant and was on their way to their cars. All of sudden, they ran in Peter. The man had a devious smile on his face.

"My dear niece, I have this marvelous idea for how to improve teamwork. Can you please suggest it to Derek?" he said to his niece.

"What kind of idea? I don't want a repeat of the reunion incident! Derek will kill us if Jackson and Scott end up streaking everyone." Cora replied. She had heard the tales of her uncle's harebrained schemes in the past, and had seen them into action. Such plans usually resulted into disaster and her mom being on the warpath for the next several weeks.

"Wait, what?" Allison asked.

"To make a long story short, Uncle Peter convinced Derek to go running around the woods in his birthday suit. Everyone from my cousins to grandparents saw him. Laura said that she was scarred for life. Mom was furious." Cora recalled. Allison's jaw dropped. (1)

"It's nothing like that!" Peter yelped.

"Then what do you have in mind?" Cora wanted to know.

"Well, it goes like this..." Peter began.

* * *

Aiden and Lydia was seated on the couch in the living room at Lydia's house. The couple was watching Lydia's favorite movie; The Notebook. In addition to the Notebook, Lydia owned the entire collection of Nicholas Sparks movies. Knowing how much Lydia loved the movie, Stiles had bought the dvd and gave it to her as a Christmas gift.

"I've never seen this movie before." Aiden mentioned. He and his twin had been deprived of an actual childhood, then later they were busy traveling from town to town. They never had the time to catch up on all the movies and the usual childhood joys they had missed out on.

"You're in for a treat." Lydia responded, smiling. Then she put the dvd in the player and pressed play.

* * *

Boyd and Erica was on another date. This time they were at the movie theater watching: Captain America: The Winter Soldier. The movie was action packed, and they loved it. As the credit rolled, the teens got up and started heading outside, all the while discussing the movie.

"That was amazing! I loved Bucky!" Erica squealed. Boyd smiled and nodded his agreement.

"I agree, the movie was amazing. Now where should we go for dinner?" he asked.

"I feel like Taco Bell." Erica mused.

"Taco Bell it is." Boyd smiled, then the duo headed for Boyd's car. They had a date to finish.

* * *

The Hales was having a family day out. Peter had chosen the location. Noah had to work. Not wanting her friend to be lonely, Cora dragged Stiles along. The group ended up at a Corn Maze. It was supposed to be a bonding experience. In addition to the maze, there was a large pumpkin patch, and a wagon filled with hay bales. There was even a refreshment stand selling hot dogs, burgers and chips. The drink selections were soda, juice and water. The seasonal treats were cider, candy apples, pumpkin bread and cookies, and finally apple pies.

"Take this treasure map. It will help you through." the Corn Maze operator was saying as she handed out maps to the visitors. The Maze itself was built like a Labyrinth, with many twists and turns. There were so many interconnecting passages, and several dead ends.

"How are you and Chris doing? Have you two buried the hatchet yet?" Stiles asked Peter.

"Why do you want to know?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"We have a truce with the Argents. I for one want to keep it going. So you should quit provoking him, the entire town of Beacon Hills are more than tired with your lovers' spats." Cora replied. Peter twitched at the offhanded remark. They were not lovers!

"Agreed. Remember what the sheriff said. I really don't want to have to bail you out of jail." Derek added.

"You two really should quit soon. We need to be an united pack. Allison will be angry if you succeed in chasing her dad away. And let's not mention what Sourwolf would say." Stiles chided the older man.

"Do not call me Sourwolf!" Derek glared at Stiles as Cora and Peter chuckled loudly.

"Sourwolf? Laura would adopt the name and make it your official nickname. She would definitely never let you forget it!" Cora cackled.

"Anyway! Have you found out who the new monster of the month is yet?" Matt asked as he changed the subject topic.

"I managed to narrow the list down. But there are tons of water types and I can't find the right one." Stiles groaned.

"We'll help you. Let's get going." Cora said as they walked into the Corn Maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I got this story from my other fic MiBH, it was too amusing to pass up.


	8. Peter's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 8. Chapter 9 should be posted soon, it depends on what happens.  
> I claim creative license on some of the details described here!

When Noah got the autopsy report. He immediately called a meeting. While he was in the know about the supernatural, the rest of the town didn't. So they was treating this case as a possible serial killer. Everyone converged on the meeting room, where the coffee pot was. Someone had left a box of donuts, much to Noah's delight. He took a piece, hoping that his son wouldn't find out. He didn't see the harm in cheating on his diet once in a while.

"The autopsy report came back." he announced as he passed the report around.

"All this says is the usual things. They were male and was drowned. And they were found near the water." Tara spoke as she went over the report.

"Some of our victims are black belts. How could our killer get them near water?" another deputy wanted to know.

"No idea. We could have a skilled or strong killer." Noah responded. The deputies sighed. This is going to be a long case. While the FBI had yet to descend on their town, it was only a matter of time!

* * *

The pack was helping Stiles with his research. They had narrowed the list down, but there was still several possibilities. Erica read the list of possible monsters. They wouldn't be surprised by anything at this point.

"There's merpeople, selkies, Leviathan and water spirits." she was saying.

"This creature only goes after men." Lydia states.

"List all water spirits, we have." Stiles requested.

"Kappa, Nereid, Kelpie, Sirens." Erica listed.

"Going by what we know, the possibilities are Kelpie and Sirens." Cora responded.

"We need more information to pin-point our creature." Lydia replied.

"The Kelpie eats people. We wouldn't have a body then." Scott offered.

"Well, that leaves Sirens. I don't know of any weaknesses they have." Stiles concluded.

"I can check our bestiary and see what I find." Allison suggested.

"I'll research Sirens, and see if I can find anything." Stiles replied. The pack sighed in relief, hopefully they would find something. They really need to stop the Sirens as soon as possible, before any more innocent people died!

* * *

Derek called a training session. He was going to put Peter's idea to the test.

"We need to work on teamwork. So from now on, starting today, everyone will be given a partner and handcuffed to them for 4 hours. Today, Boyd and Erica you are partners, Cora you have Isaac. And finally, Scott and Jackson, you will have to learn to work together." he announced.

"Noo!!!" Jackson and Scott screamed in horror. Erica looked at Boyd and smiled. They had no problems with the pairing. Cora and Isaac shrugged, they usually got along. The boys were not happy, but Derek wasn't about to relent. He stared the boys down and went to cuff everyone.

"This sucks." Jackson sulked as the teens were handcuffed together. Not wanting to be either lynched or caught up in his own scheme, Peter had opted to skip this session.

"Derek's evil!" Scott complained.

"How? This was Uncle Peter's idea." Cora stated.

"Derek didn't have to go along with it." Jackson grumbled. While the boys continued to grumble and complain about their alpha. Derek seized the chance to sneak away. A few minutes passed and Erica interrupted the grouching with a question.

"Where's Derek?" Erica asked suddenly. Everyone quieted down and looked around, only to discover that their alpha had vanished.

"Great!" Jackson moaned, knowing that they were stuck and would have to suffer. Unless they somehow found the keys. Boyd and Erica decided it was time to put their teamwork to the test so they took their leave. A moment later, Cora dragged her partner away, leaving the horrified duo of Jackson and Scott alone.

* * *

Allison and Lydia had decided to make a girls' day out by going on a shopping spree. After about 2 hours in their shopping, they got hungry and stopped at Panera Bread Cafe for lunch. Lydia ordered a Grilled Chicken Caesar salad with Iced Chai Tea Latte and Low Fat Chicken Noodle soup. While Allison ordered a Bacon Turkey Bravo sandwich with chips, and Cream of Chicken and Wild Rice Soup. A Low Fat Wild Berry smoothie completed her meal. While the girls were eating their lunch, Allison's phone went off as she received a text.

"It's Cora, and Derek just used Peter's idea. So everyone got paired off and have to be handcuffed to each other for 4 hours." Allison said.

"Why did he listen to _him_?" Lydia was still wary of Peter.

"Derek wants us at our best." Allison pointed out.

"Oh well, who got who?" Lydia relented.

"Cora got Isaac. Boyd and Erica are together. Peter skipped the training session. And Jackson and Scott are stuck with each other." Allison listed.

"The boys will hate that." Lydia commented.

"That's probably why Derek did it. Those two really need to learn how to get along." Allison stated. Then the girls resumed eating their lunch, they had some more shopping to do, until Lydia decided they were done. They hadn't visited Rue 21 or Express yet, and those two were some of the shops on her list.

* * *

Peter had decided to skip training and bond with Matt. So he took his adoptive son to his favorite photography store. Matt went in to pick up his order. He had changed his subject from people to the scenery. He usually canvased the forest preserve or their new neighborhood.

"Wow, this is awesome scenery." Peter smiled, as he looked through Matt's photos.

"I know. That's why I took you up on moving." Matt grinned. Then he wanted to the aisle where the camcorders was.

"Ideas for a Christmas gift?" Peter asked following his son's gaze.

"What do you think of candid home videos?" Matt asked. The thought was too tempting to pass up! Plus perhaps he would find out who Isaac liked.

"It's on your head if the girls kill you for catching them in their embarrassing moments." Peter warned, looking amused. Matt just laughed and they left the store and went to look around some more.


	9. Mixed Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9! Chapter 10 will be posted after I finish my dinner.

Aiden and Lydia were going on a double date with Allison and Cora. The quartet had skates on and were gliding around on the ice at the skating rink holding hands.  Cora turned out to be a pro at skating.

"How did you get so good at this?" Allison asked her friend. Since they was on a 'date', they had a show to put on. Luckily, they were used to cuddling, having particuplated in puppy piles many times. Plus Allison had dated before, so she was happy to show Cora what to do and what not to do.

"Before the fire happened, I loved to come here and skate." Cora responded. Then the girls continued to skate around the rink. They ended up enjoying themselves.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek and Erica had went over to Deaton's clinic to ask about Sirens. Dragging Peter, they entered the vet's office only to find Chris already there.

"Do you know how to kill a Siren?" Chris was asking, when he saw the trio. Both men froze when they saw the other.

"What are you doing here?" Chris was clearly not happy to see Peter.

"I could ask you the same question," Peter spoke flatly. The men were having a stand off and they were on the verge of fighting. Erica and Derek groaned in dismay. Deaton was irritated, Scott and Isaac had been bad enough, but Peter and Chris were far worse. He might end up having to call the sheriff to get the quarrelsome duo out of his office.

"I can't even be five feet away from them," Erica groaned, as a heated argument broke out between the feuding males.

"I should have made Uncle Peter stay and included both him and Chris in the training exercise." Derek replied.

"There's always a next time." Erica suggested.

"Right. Anyway, how'd they end up this way? Why does he hate Chris so much?" Derek directed the next few sentences to Deaton. He was wondering exactly how long his uncle had known the Argents.

"I wish Talia was here to tell you." Deaton responded. The vet was not thrilled about being put on the spot. He didn't know how to answer his old friend's son. Talia at least would have known what to say.

"How come they hate each other? Chris had nothing to do with the fire right?" Erica asked.

"Right. It was all Kate and Gerard. Possibly Victoria was involved, but we'll never know for sure. Uncle Peter knows all of this. He was there when everything came out. The way Chris reacted when he confronted Kate, that extreme a reaction cannot ever be faked. If he was lying, we would most definitely have picked up on it, and Stiles would have ripped him a new one. He already reamed him out when he put the pieces together about the arson fire." Derek confirmed.

"Hm, that leaves a possibility. This may seem like a weird question, but did they know each other before the fire?" Erica turned to Deaton questioningly.

"Yeah. But you don't know the half of it." Deaton responded.

* * *

Lacrosse practice was well underway. A game was coming up, and Finstock was determined to win it. He was currently emulating a drill sergeant and putting everyone through their paces. The boys were in their Lacrosse gear. Isaac was going to take the shot to the goal, but he ended up colliding with Danny. When the boy moved to block the goal. Both boys went sprawling to the ground instantly. Isaac was on top of Danny. A blush ran across Isaac's face.

"You two get up! There are children or man-childs here!" Finstock yelled. Jackson and Scott stared at their best friends in disbelief. The pair got up, trying to brush off the encounter.(1)

* * *

 Meanwhile, Matt had decided to spy in Lacrosse practice. But he got held up with something, and only arrived in time to see Isaac on top of Danny with a red face. Was Danny the boy Isaac liked? If so, then how could he compete with that?

"What?!" he asked. He was so upset that he got in a fist fight with Aiden. When the twins went to see who was watching them from the bleachers. The angry shouts drew attention from the field, as everyone turned to see who was causing the ruckus. The coach and the players immediately ran to separate the fighting boys.

"What are you boys doing?!" Finstock exclaimed as the boys were pulled apart. Scott and Jackson struggled to restrain Matt, while Ethan and another boy held on to a furious Aiden.

"What is happening?" Isaac looked at his crush in worry.

"Like you'd care," Matt responded as he was taken to the principal's office. That left a hurt look on Isaac's face.

* * *

 Noah had a rare night off, so he went home for dinner. Stiles made chicken stir fry with rice and rolls. He set the table, putting the food on platters and filled two tall glasses with milk. The father and son pair sat down and started eating their dinner.

"How was your day?" Noah asked as he dug in his food happily.

"Great except for the unexpected fight Matt got in with Aiden, and hurt Isaac's feelings." Stiles replied.

"What? Matt seems like a good kid." Noah asked.

"I know. I'm going easy on him, and giving him the choice of having to listen to a lecture from me or having to explain why he hurt Isaac's feelings to Derek. Isaac is the puppy of the pack, so Derek will be furious." Stiles replied.(2)

"He needs to explain why he hurt Isaac's feelings." Noah responded.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll let Matt know that he can explain everything to Derek then." Stiles replied.  Then they settled in to finish eating their dinner. When they finished clearing the table, Stiles set down dessert.

"Ta da! Country Apple pie for dessert." he announced.

"Great!" Noah replied as he took a fork and knife and started to cut in the pie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Stiles and Scott made more friends so they aren't co-dependent on each other.  
> 2) I prefer Isaac as a puppy, so Puppy!Isaac exists in this uni.


	10. Taking Out the Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack figures out what is killing men and deals with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 as I promised.

_Excerpt from the Hale Pack Bestiary complied by Stiles Stilinski(1)_

_Sirens are half female, half bird creatures that attract and lures men to their deaths with their song. They can also look like mermaids. Sirens either travels in pairs or threes. They are usually found either in or near water.  
_

"New entry is finished." Stiles mumbled as he finished updating the bestiary and capped his pen. As he went to close the book, the door flew open and Cora and Erica ran in.

"Have you seen Isaac?" Cora asked.

"Nope." Stiles replied. The girls groaned.

"Great! He vanished after big bro announced that there will be a pack meeting soon." Cora replied.

"This must be because of Matt. They still won't talk to each other." Erica added.

"Let's talk to them. We need to sort this out." Stiles suggested. The girls nodded and the trio left to hunt down Isaac. They had fences to mend.

* * *

Chris and Allison had decided to try checking their family bestiary in hopes of finding something. Lydia had translated their own family bestiary for them, from Latin to English. So Allison was flipping the pages of the bestiary, a moment later, the girl closed the book disappointed.

"Nothing on how to kill them. Just that if you put cotton in your ears, you will be immune to their song." Allison spoke.

"We'll figure it out," Chris reassured his daughter.

"I hope so, dad." Allison responded.

* * *

The pack was gathered in Derek's loft for a meeting. They needed to come up with a workable battle strategy if they was to live through this fight. Isaac and Matt were still being stubborn. The duo had chosen to sit on opposite sides of the room, and made their friends sit in between them as a buffer. When Derek was talking, Stiles was reading a spell book. All of sudden, he felt something electrifying under his skin. It tingled before it just exploded. It sent objects flying around the room and Stiles was startled, along with everyone else.

"What was that?!" Scott yelped.

"I think that's Stiles' magic. There's a reason why I offered him the bite." Peter responded. Everyone was shocked.

"What?!" Derek glared at his uncle. His wolf bristled with jealousy. Wait jealousy?

"You mean the time when you acted like a creeper. Mr. Bad Touch!" Stiles quickly jumped up and ran behind Derek, using the Alpha as a buffer and shield. (2) Lydia then decided to break the silence with a question.

"Can you make something to protect the men?" Lydia asked, as she got right back on the original subject topic.

"Sure, what do you want? There are necklaces and bracelets." Stiles answered. The group of males huddled together to discuss things in whispers. A moment later, Erica gave a devious smile.

"The boys want bracelets." she announced to the group.

"Anyway, where are we going to find the Siren's lair?" The furiously blushing Scott quickly changed the subject.

"It's near the water where the bodies were found." Allison responded.

"We need to get to work. We need to exterminate this thing and save everyone." Derek stated. Then they settled down to go over plans in detail.

* * *

 The pack located the Siren's lair, it turned out to be a deserted boathouse at the docks. The wolves had their fangs and claws out. Their eyes flashed red to gold. The boys were wearing protection bracelets with amethyst charms. Even Peter and Chris had been convinced to put on bracelets after being double-teamed by Cora and Allison. Lydia held a gun, while Allison had her bow and arrows. Chris was armed to the teeth with knives and guns. Stiles held a bat made from mountain ash and mistletoe. The teen also had made sure to memorize several spells just in case. Then Derek gave the signal and the pack instantly ran in the boathouse to find three Sirens.

A hour later, half of the pack was almost beaten. Several pack members also was injured. Stiles was getting desperate, so he cast a spell. The Sirens attacked each other immediately, killing their opponents.

"We'll deal with cleanup." Chris said. Derek nodded as he thanked the elder Argent and took the pack and left.

* * *

  A few days later, the town breathed a sigh of pure relief when the police announced that the killer had been found dead. The deaths were over. Things could finally go back to normal.

Cora and Allison met in a park for a picnic lunch. The girls found the perfect spot. There was a hidden clearing where they could set a blanket down. Wild flowers bloomed nearby. Trees surrounded them giving them privacy. Then the girls settled down and started to unpack their picnic basket. There was spinach and avocado dip with baked pita chips. Along with Cobb and fruit salads for side dishes. The main course was BLT burritos and chicken wrap sandwiches. The drink of choice was raspberry lemonade. Dessert was Peanut Butter cookies, Red Velvet Cake and Chocolate Cheesecake squares.

"The food looks so good!" Cora marveled.

"We can split the leftovers between us and bring them home to eat later." Allison suggested.

"Sure. Anyway, now that Boyd and Erica are going out, we can finally focus on Matt and Isaac." Cora replied.

"Oh good, but what should we do with them?" Allison asked.

"Before we try anything. We need to get them back on speaking terms. It will be easier, if they are talking." Cora spoke.

"Easier said than done. They are being really stubborn. However, I can work on Matt, if you take Isaac. We should try asking Erica or Stiles to help us talk with Isaac. I would suggest Scott or Derek, but Scott would spill the secret in a heart beat, and Derek is next on our list." Allison said.

"I'll take Erica or Stiles. I def don't want Big Bro to get a clue yet!" Cora winced. Allison laughed and nodded, then both girls started to fill their plates. They had a delicious lunch to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Stiles started making one for the pack. So far the entries consist of werewolves, kanimas, Darachs, and kitsunes. Sirens is the recent addition.  
> 2) I had to include Stiles being offered the bite. I always wanted to see Derek's reaction if he ever found out about that!


	11. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and John have to explain some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 11. The next 2 chapters should be posted soon if things pans out.  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned in this chapter.

The girls was in Allison's bedroom having a discussion. Cora had decided to explain a few things before they resumed their planning.

"Matt is grounded. Derek found out." Cora informed her friend and partner in crime.

"What happened? How furious was he?" Allison wanted to know how the alpha had reacted when he found out about the fight and the aftermath.

"His reaction went like this..." Cora started to explain the events.

_The Hales and Isaac was gathered in the den at Derek's loft.The group was staring at the fidgeting Matt in shock and debelief. Cora was clearly shocked while Derek was looking furious. Peter's mood was similar to Derek's mood. They had gotten a call from the principal detailing the fight. Matt had gotten suspended from school for a week.  
_

_"What happened?" Cora asked. This wasn't like Matt at all!  
_

_"You did what at school?!" both Peter and Derek yelled. Matt froze and Isaac stepped away from him.  
_

_"Why did you fight Aiden?" Derek asked as he stared Matt down wanting an explanation.  
_

_"Aiden made me angry." Matt replied, he really didn't want to explain his exact reasoning. If he said but one word, his crush would be known to the entire pack within a hour!  
_

_"You're grounded for two weeks. You will lose all privileges and have training sessions. The next time we bond, be ready to join. Also apologize to Isaac." Derek decided.  
_

_"For defending myself?" Matt stared at his alpha in disbelief.  
_

_"No, for hurting Isaac's feelings. Pack is family and there are no deliberate cruelty allowed here." Derek replied as he put his feet down.  
_

"And that's what happened. While Matt did apologize, Isaac refused to speak to him." Cora concluded her explanation. Then the girls decided it was time to call in some backup. So Allison took out her phone and started punching in some numbers.

* * *

Allison, Cora, Erica and Stiles gathered in Allison's bedroom. They had some planning to do!

"We need a plan to make them talk again. Right now, as far as they are concerned, the other person doesn't exist." Allison explained.

"Pair them up for bonding." Stiles suggested.

"How about locking them in a room?" Erica offered.

"Isaac is claustrophobic." Allison answered. She had discovered that fact during the Alpha pack fiasco the hard way. The curly haired beta had reacted rather badly when the Alpha twins locked the two in a closet.

"Oops." Erica was embarrassed.

"That's alright, Erica. Only a few of us know." Stiles reassured his friend.

"I prefer Stiles' idea. We also need a plan B just in case." Cora stated. So the group started throwing out random ideas, until they had a workable plan. If all failed, they would use Stiles' idea.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica went on another date. This time it was their first date as an official couple. They were sitting in the food court area at the mall eating lunch. Bags filled with packages were at their feet. Their lunch consisted of roast beef and cheddar sandwiches, fries and onion rings. They were drinking Med Pepsi. A bag filled with chocolate chunk cookies was put aside for later with chocolate shakes to go.

"What do you think of Derek's idea for bonding?" Erica asked between bites.

"I like it." Boyd responded smiling, as he drank his Pepsi.

"I do too," Erica smiled. Boyd smiled back and they finished eating their lunch and finished their shopping. They enjoyed themselves and had fun.

* * *

 Ethan, Danny, and the boys arrived at the Jungle. While Ethan and Danny were enjoying themselves on the dance floor. The others were also busy. Stiles was immediately swept up by the drag queens. Not wanting to get hit on, Boyd instantly hid. All of the available guys were asking to dance with Isaac and Jackson. Matt headed to the dance floor. Several minutes later, Derek arrived and saw Stiles surrounded by drag queens. He raised his eyebrows and Stiles smiled at him. Derek looked around to see Scott winking at a bartender who handed him free drinks. Boyd was hiding in the shadows. Derek looked further and saw that everyone else were dancing. He walked over to join Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles. Who are your friends?" Derek greeted.

"Oh these are the girls I met on my first night here." Stiles responded smiling.

"Does any of you like to dance?" Derek asked. All hands went up and Stiles giggled. Derek is already stealing the show.

* * *

 In a room at City Hall, the police was giving a press conference. The room was packed with reporters and deputies. The mayor was standing at the wooden podium, next to the microphone.  Equipment had been set up around the room. There were sound systems, cameras, press box placed around the room. The reporters were holding notepads with pens. Chris was in the shadows, watching the ongoing commotion. Then the microphone crackled as the mayor started to speak.

"Everyone, I have the Sheriff with us to explain why we are holding this conference. I will let Sheriff Noah Stilinski take the stage." the mayor announced, as he began the press conference.

"Thank you, mayor. Now I have an announcement to make. The drowning murders are over. The murders were committed by a serial killer who, upon being cornered, killed himself. Any questions?" Noah announced. He was using the cover story both he and Chris had concocted.

"Beacon Hills Daily Journal. Will the bodies be released to the families?" a reporter asked.

"Yes. The Medical Examiner will release the bodies." Noah answered. Then the other reporters jumped on the band wagon with numerous questions.

"Beacon Hills County Weekly. Have you discovered a motive for why the deaths was happening?"

"River County Tribune. Have you found out his name yet?"

"Beacon Hills Herald. How do you know that the killer is dead for certain?" While the reporters were busy hounding the police department with questions. Chris walked away. He knew that Noah had handled it appropriately and now he could breathe.


	12. Settling Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack resolves issues and a new creature presents itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12 as promised, sorry if it is short. Hopefully ch 13 should be up soon.

When the girls were finished formulating a plan, they headed over to Peter's apt with Isaac in tow. The girls were dragging Isaac with them. The extremely reluctant Isaac protested the entire way but Cora wasn't backing down. Derek wanted the pack to be stable, so Matt and Isaac had to make up pronto!

A hour later, the group were in middle of watching Captain America: The First Avenger when several teens suddenly remembered that they had other plans. So they stood up and prepared to leave.

"I have to study and make lunch for my dad. Otherwise who knows what my dad will eat at work. I need to make certain that he isn't tempted to cheat and disobey the doctor's orders." Stiles stated as he opened the front door.

"We need to do girl stuff." Allison apologized.

"What kind of stuff exactly?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"You know, going to the salon & spa with Lydia. Talking about our favorite actors, fashion and our relationships. Get feminine toiletries. Trying on makeup and lotions. That girl stuff. Unless you want a demonstration?" Erica smirked evilly.

"Never mind!" Isaac quickly yelled. There were some things he never wanted to know about his pack mates, ever! Unlike the others Erica and Scott were more than happy to overshare. He had been scarred for life more times than he wanted to remember! He had no desire to hear about what Boyd or Scott's signifact other was like in bed! Stiles had complained about Scott going on about Allison one time too many to count. While Scott was single, he doubted that would last much long. And he really didn't want to be forced to buy feminine products for Erica! The she-devil had tortured him and Boyd both when they were still a newborn pack! That trip to Victoria's Secret had been utterly humiliating! Then the girls filed out of the apt with Stiles leaving the boys alone. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Matt decided to speak.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you. I was having a bad day. I took it out on you. You didn't deserve that. How should I make it up to you?" Matt spoke in a rush.

"I accept your apology. So you don't need to worry about making things up to me. Your friendship is more than enough. Anyway, what got you so angry?" Isaac responded.

"It's not important." Matt deflected.

"One of these days, Matt, you need to start speaking to me. It'll help." Isaac responded. Then the boys went back to watching the movie.

* * *

Stiles brought Noah a bag lunch. When Noah unpacked his lunch, he found a chicken wrap sandwich, bell pepper slices with veggie dip and trail mix. There was a mixed berry clear liquid drink. The trail mix consisted of apple slices, strawberries, and banana pieces. There were cheerios and toasted oats, M&Ms, yogurt covered raisins with cinnamon to add flavor.

"Can I have an unhealthy lunch for once? Cutting it out completely is not healthy." Noah complained. He wanted his meat and sugar, damn it!

"Whatever dad. Be glad that you at least have M&Ms." Stiles responded.

"Love you, too, son." Noah replied. He smiled as he looked at the M&Ms. Perhaps his lunch wouldn't be so bad after all. Since Stiles had found many types of M&Ms to use. There were plain, peanut, peanut butter, coconut and pretzels M&Ms mixed in.

* * *

The girls were enjoying their day out with a trip to a salon & spa. Lydia had ordered the full works. The other girls, not wanting to overdo it, got the jacuzzi, massage, and the medi/pedi package.

"This is what I live for," Lydia smiled as she sat in the jacuzzi.

"Why are we at the spa? We have a triple date tonight and need to be on time." Cora asked from her chair. She and Erica were getting their nails done, while Allison laid on the massage table.

"I want to look gorgeous. I want and need Aiden to be tongue-tied." Lydia replied.

"Don't worry we should be done before 3 pm." Allison assured her friends.

"What date?" Erica asked curiously.

"The triple date with Ethan and Danny." Allison explained.

"We're going bowling and having dinner there." Cora added.

"It's good to relax. I can't wait for tonight." Allison smiled.  She loved hanging with Cora and she wanted the masquerade to last longer. Perhaps they should ask Jackson if he wanted Danny to be set up with someone else? Oh well, they would cross that bridge when they got to that point. Then the girls settled in to discuss their plans for the night.

* * *

Derek and Peter was having bonding time. The uncle and nephew pair had decided to have a movie marathon at Derek's loft.

"We're watching Harry Potter because you're behind." Derek declared.

"How far behind?" Peter wanted to know. While he knew that he had missed out on a lot of things, the last 6-7 years. He had a decent excuse! First he was catatonic, later he was too busy with their various supernatural creatures. But was he really that behind?

"5 whole movies. The last one was split into two parts." Derek replied.

"Wow. This might be a two night thing." Peter commented. Then Derek put in Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire movie disc in the dvd player. Pressing play, he started the movie. The duo settled down with soda, popcorn and some snacks to watch the movie.

* * *

In a vague location, a newcomer surveyed his surroundings. The newcomer was a young boy with cat ears and two tails. He rubbed his hands together in gleeful anticipation. He foresaw so much potential for chaos and mayhem. The cat boy sat down and started to plot something mischievous. Whatever it was, nothing good could come out of it.


	13. Bowling Alley Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack argues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. It's the last chapter for MFF, for the week.

Allison, Danny and Lydia went on a triple date with their significant others. They met up at the bowling alley center. The center was large and had a equally large bar and lounge. There were party rooms and a room with video games. Billards, and other table games had been set up. Bowling lanes were set up on one side of the room, with a snack bar nearby. The group rented their shoes and got the 6th lane. A hour later, the group was having fun until they were gatecrashed.

* * *

Peter and Chris had decided to have a temporary truce. So after declaring truce, they followed the girls and dragged the pack along. While a few like Jackson didn't mind tagging along, the rest of the teenagers were horrified.

"Are you suicidal? Cora will tear us a new one." Derek glared at his uncle, all the while thinking that his uncle should know better. Peter had grown up with Talia. Who had not only been a respected alpha, she had also been a force to be reckoned with. Especially when she was angered. If Talia had still been alive, Kate and Gerard would have rued the day they chose to harm innocent werewolves.

"Definitely!" Stiles and Erica chorused. Then the pack was walking in the center. They quickly rented shoes and got the 7th lane. A few minutes later, the others looked up and saw the group. They knew that the date was over and went stiff with irritation.

* * *

Lydia and Danny were furious and didn't want to speak with Jackson. The teens knew that the latter had come to the bowling alley to ruin their date.

"Did you really have to crash our date?" Aiden asked as he glared at the group.

"We didn't do it on purpose. We got dragged in by Peter and Chris." Jackson instantly deflected.

"Don't lie! You're jealous!" Aiden glared at the other werewolf.

"I'm not!" Jackson hissed, before shoving Aiden back. When Matt jumped in to defend Jackson, Ethan went to his twin's aid. What had started as a simple argument had turned into a brawl. When Isaac and Scott tried to break the fight up, they got dragged in, much to their dismay. Danny and Lydia were completely shocked by the fighting. In the meantime, Allison and Cora had their own problems. Namely a pair of overprotective father and uncle respectively.

"Did you do all of this on purpose?" Allison asked Peter and Chris.

"This is serious." Chris deflected.

"How serious could it be?!" Cora shouted. Peter saw Cora and noticed how she had a temper similar to Talia. If Talia was here she would rip them a new one. Just like Cora was currently doing.

"This better be important, Dad, I'm not afraid to put an arrow through you and your wolfy boyfriend." Allison glared. Chris and Peter immediately began shouting denials. They weren't dating at all! Why did everyone assume they were? Peter honestly thought they should be asking his nephew and his local pack human that question. They acted more like a mated couple at times!

* * *

Boyd and Erica looked at their pack mates and then at each other in worry. At the rate things were going, they would probably get kicked out. Considering since several of the boys were brawling, and the girls were currently yelling at their feuding guardians.

"I don't like this." Boyd spoke.

"Me neither. But what can we do?" Erica said, as she looked at the fuming Lydia and Danny.  Lydia and Danny were still seated, with their arms crossed and tapping their feet. The duo were extremely annoyed by their boyfriends' actions.

"Wait, where did Derek and Stiles go?" Boyd suddenly asked. Erica looked around only to notice that the after-mentioned duo were missing. She shrugged, she would wonder about those two later. Right now, she just wanted to defuse the situation and leave, before they got kicked out!

* * *

When Derek sensed that trouble was coming, he immediately grabbed Stiles and high-tailed it out of there. Several minutes later, the duo ended up at Stiles' house.

"Why did you bring us here?" Stiles asked, as the boys settled in the teen's bedroom.

"Cora was about to explode and the boys weren't too far behind. I don't want to be around when they do." Derek replied.

"Why here, instead of your apartment?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not going home! If her date really was ruined, Cora will be pissed. She and Isaac live with me, remember?" Derek said at once.

"You big Scaredy Cat." Stiles chided.

"Cora has the same temper as Mom and Laura. I definitely don't want to be around that. So I'm staying until she calms down." Derek spoke flatly.

"I see what you're saying. What do you want to do in the meantime, while you're waiting for Cora to calm down?" Stiles asked.

"Watch a movie. Do you have the Lord of the Rings trilogy?" Derek asked.

"Of course." Stiles said. He popped in the first movie in his laptop, then ordered a pizza and began a long night of commentary and stretching with the alpha werewolf.


	14. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finds out who is pranking the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 should be up tmw.  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned in this chapter!

Matt and Isaac were hanging out in Isaac's room. The girls and Stiles turned up to put their plan in action. Stiles was carrying a record player.

"You boys need to hear something." Erica announced.

"What is it?" Matt asked suspiciously. For an answer, Stiles pressed play, and a recording started to play. Everyone heard Isaac's voice speaking.

"I love Matt. I always have." Isaac said. Matt and Isaac were stunned. When did this happen? But the girls wasn't done with the boys, someone gestured to Stiles, and he fast-forwarded the tape, pausing at a certain recording. Matt's voice filled the room.

"I love Isaac." Matt confessed. Then Stiles stopped the recording.

"How'd you get these?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"You shall never know!" Erica and Allison both chorused.

"We'll take our leave." Stiles replied as the quartet left. The boys looked at each other and blushed realizing that their love wasn't unrequited after all.

"Would you like to go out?" Matt asked the other boy.

"Yes," Isaac smiled. He leaned in and locked lips with Matt.

* * *

Noah and the mayor was in the latter's office at City Hall. Both men were discussing the odd events that had been occurring lately.

"So signs on the restrooms are being switched and salt and sugar are being swapped. It's very childish." the mayor was saying.

"Did we catch anyone?" Noah asked.

"Nope, and there are others. Ding Dong Dash and the water bucket." the mayor replied. Then he went to sit down only something happened. A loud fart rang out drawing strange looks from the passerby.

"That wasn't me," the mayor said at once, when he saw the puzzled and shocked glances. He looked under his bottom only to find a whoopee cushion. Noah sighed and took a drink of coffee. He made a face and swallowed.

"Decaf. The pranksters are in the office." he replied.

* * *

Derek and Stiles had just finished their usual research.

"We're done. Want to meet my mother?" Stiles asked.

"Sure." Derek responded. So both boys went to the cemetery. Stiles carried a bouquet of white roses. A marble angel marked Claudia Stilinski's grave. A stone plague had her name and birth-death dates on it. The inscription read; Beloved daughter, wife, friend and mother.

"Mom, this is Derek." Stiles whispered to her headstone.

"Hello, Mrs. Stilinski." Derek responded. The pair talked to Claudia for a long time. They were just leaving when they saw the odd figure. The figure was of a boy that looked like he was eight years old. He had orange furred ears and two swaying tails. He had red hair. Glasses shielded his golden eyes.

"That's a nekomata." Derek stated. As the pair stared at the neko, Peter pulled up with some flowers.

"I've never seen a neko before." Stiles commented.

"I think that's our residential prankster." Peter replied.

* * *

Peter loaded up Derek and Stiles in his car and drove to Deaton's office. When all four was secured in the vet's office, Peter began with a question.

"What do you know about nekomatas?" Peter asked.

"They are boys with cat genetics. They are harmless. They only play pranks and can change their shape. They also control the dead and use magic." Deaton responded.

"Thank you, Deaton," Peter said. Then the group left, they had a meeting to call.

* * *

The pack gathered in Derek's apt. After the incident with the Alpha pack. Derek had opted for moving. His new building had sparse residents, so Derek had a chat with the landlord. He was able to buy the top 3 floors and converted them. The first top floor consisted of a den, a library, a large kitchen with an eating area, dining room, bathroom, laundry room, and a storage closet. Stiles had issued death threats unless Derek put in a pantry and island counter for the kitchen.

"Put in the island and pantry or so help me. I will put wolfsbane in your gas tank." Stiles promised. The next floor had 5 bedrooms, a bathroom with a towel closet and a storage closet. The very top floor had been turned in a loft complete with a master bedroom with its own bathroom attached and a study. Stairs connected the floors. A pair of stairs from the loft led to a roof terrace. The den had two pull out sofa beds, so there would be room for any pack members if they wanted to spend the night. Derek also had house rules for the pack, especially Isaac and Cora.

"Okay, here's some house rules. One, no house parties. Two, clean up after yourselves, and yes, especially after sex. Third, when the food runs out, go grocery shopping. Finally, if I come back home and this place is trashed, you will be staying with Scott. Clear?" Derek warned. Isaac and Cora blushed. The pair thought Derek couldn't hear them when they brought someone home.

"We need to tell you about the nekomata." Derek announced as he began to explain why he had called the meeting.

"Neko what?" Jackson asked.

"Neko means cat, right? So it's a cat person. Literally." Lydia replied.

"Now we know who is doing all these pranks." Cora commented.

"That's the son of the bitch who put me on the mailing list for Victoria's Secret! I have a pair of lacy red underwear now!" Jackson exploded.

"I want a pair!" Erica exclaimed, as she started to ply the poor boy with questions. She really wanted to know how to get ahold of a catalog! Boyd just smiled, long used to his girlfriend's antics.

"What did your parents say?" Allison asked sympathetically, all the while thinking; talk about awkward indeed!

"They gave me a look before my dad said he doesn't judge me." Jackson replied. That had been the most humiliating and awkward moment he ever had in his life! He wasn't gay, dammit! Scott chuckled, the look on Jackson's face was just priceless!

 "We need to deal with him. We need a plan." Stiles announced, as he got right to business. Everyone settled down and started suggesting various ideas and plans.


	15. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truces are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 15 at last! Sorry about the delay, but rl issues came up. Chapter 16 will be up asp, this I can promise!  
> Since the information I found on the Nekomata contradicts the other in various sites. I claim creative license on said creature and other details mentioned in this chapter.

_Excerpt from Hale Pack Bestiary complied by Stiles Stilinski._

_We encountered a cat-like boy called a Nekomata. They are tricksters and harmless. In addition to being able to raise and control the dead, they can change shape and use magic. The one we encountered had red hair and was about eight years old.  
_

The pack was at the Lacrosse field. Chris was armed to the teeth. Just then the cat boy showed up.

"Please leave. We do not want to hurt you." Derek said to the young neko.

"Make me!" the tiny neko said as he turned Derek's leather jacket bright pink. Then the battle began, the cat boy was lashing out with magic. Chaos resulted. Jackson ended up with dyed hair and polka dotted clothes. The boy howled in pure outrage at his neon orange hair and brown and red polka dots.

"He just ruined my outfit!" Lydia shouted. Her purple and pink stripes clashed horribly with her dyed olive green hair. Scott barked and growled. He was an Irish Terrier puppy. Cora yipped angrily, she had been turned in a little Toy Manchester Terrier. Peter and Chris growled and hissed. They were now a German Shepherd and a Russian Blue respectively. Erica was a Golden Retriever and kept running around Boyd's ankles. Derek's jacket had been turned back to its original color, but his current situation wasn't any better. He and Stiles were now six years olds. Stiles had fox ears and a tail, while Derek had a wolf pair. Isaac was also a Golden Retriever puppy, he followed Matt closely.

"Oh God!" Allison exclaimed into shock, when she saw what had happened to her pack mates and father respectively.

"Gotcha!" Matt announced as he finally caught the cat boy with a fishing net.

"Okay, I'll leave." The cat boy relented as he snapped his fingers and turned everyone back to human and their proper ages.

* * *

After the cat boy agreed to leave. The pack gathered in the den at the penthouse loft. The pack was physically unharmed, but their pride had taken a major beating. Jackson was still complaining over his blue hair.

"My hair is ruined!" Jackson groused.

"Being an animal is worse." Cora glared at the former lizard turned werewolf.

"I need another outfit and a new hairdo! I have a date, and I can't go out looking like this!" Lydia started a rant. The girl was still upset over her current look. She looked like a fashion nightmare!

"You can call and get an appointment." Allison tried to reassure her best friend.

"This is not okay." Stiles was still upset over turning into little kid and a hybrid to boot.

"Nothing is okay, Stiles." Derek responded. He was just as upset as Stiles. But he had been adorable-Derek quickly show down that thought. He wasn't ready to go there.

* * *

Derek and Stiles took the betas mini golfing to bond. Matt tagged along. The golf course had eighteen holes. All were different from the design to the structures on the green. The obstacles varied from ramps to windmills. There were benches for elderly golfers. There was a restaurant next door, where golfers could get meals with ice-cream for dessert if they wished.

"This is pretty fun." Jackson admitted.

"Good to hear." Stiles replied. Meanwhile some of the betas were in midst of a disagreement about whom had the lowest score.

"I'm in first place!" Scott shouted.

"No, I'm winning! As Boyd!" Erica insisted as she took her turn. While Erica was occupied with lining up to take her shot, the others pestered Boyd with questions about their scores. The beta had been keeping a tally. While Boyd was answering questions, he also kept a close eye on his girlfriend. Boyd chuckled when he saw Erica hit a bogey.

* * *

The three couples tried to make up for their failed bowling date. Danny kept looking around warily, expecting someone to ruin it.

"Are you sure that no one will come?" Danny finally asked the girls.

"Very certain, Derek and Stiles took everyone out to bond. Stop worrying." Allison replied.

"Derek got sick of Uncle Peter and Chris's fights, so he sent them to Deaton." Cora added. Everyone sighed into relief. Knowing that there were nothing to worry about.

"Thank God, hopefully they will stop fighting." Allison was relieved. If there was anyone that could possibly get the adults to stop fighting, it was Deaton. Everyone settled down to finish their date. They had fun bowling and ate dinner. They enjoyed their date.

* * *

 "Hey, Deaton. I'm here." Noah spoke as he walked in the office.

"Hey, Noah. No work today?" Deaton greeted his friend. The pair talked until they heard a ruckus. Deaton rolled his eyes. Time to be a mediator. The pair went to defuse the situation.

"We weren't fighting that badly." Chris protested as they were pulled apart.

"I warned you. Do you want to be put in jail?" Noah asked.

"No," the pair groaned.

"Make a permanent truce and move on." Deaton suggested. The pair thought about it before nodding.

"Truce?" Chris asked.

"Truce." Peter agreed.

"Good. Now stop scaring the dogs!" Deaton replied. The pair looked around and saw the dogs in their cages. The dogs were whining and cowering. The duo blushed furiously when they realized how inconsiderate they had been with their behavior.


	16. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack takes time off to enjoy themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with chapter 16 as promised. Sorry if it is short, it's more of a filler.

Stiles made breakfast for the two of them. Noah's face brightened at the Honey Brunches of Oats: Fruit Blends cereal. The fruit bits were pieces of banana and blueberries respectively. There was a pot of coffee to go with breakfast along with a pitcher of orange juice.

"At least I have coffee." Noah replied as he eyed his Greek yogurt suspiciously. Stiles put down a bowl filled with strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, and raspberries.

"The berries are for adding to your yogurt." Stiles announced.

"This is pretty good." Noah commented as he added said berries to his yogurt. He started eating his breakfast.

"I know. I ate the rest of the carton." Stiles said smugly.

* * *

The pack gathered at Derek's apt to decide what they would be doing next for their pack bonding activity.

"Can we do Laser Tag?" Isaac asked when it was his turn to come up with an idea.

"That's perfect." Derek smiled.

"Alright, but no powers." Stiles insisted. He really didn't want to lose out because everyone had keen sense of smell and such! Everyone nodded and smiled as they got ready to go out.

* * *

Isaac and Erica took their men out for their first double date. They went to the ice skating rink. After they finished putting their skates on, they started to skate around. The couples held hands and skated.

"This is amazing." Erica marveled. The other teens agreed. Then the couples kissed. They enjoyed their date.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were in Stiles' room, finishing up their Lord of the Rings marathon. They were currently on Return of the king. The pair were eating all of the snacks they had. The snack menu consisted of trail mix, chips, cookies, popcorn, and soda.

"They stuck really close to the story." Derek commented. He used to have the entire book trilogy. After the fire, Laura had brought the entire box set of LotR trilogy and the Hobbit and given it to Derek one Christmas. He treasured the box set his sister had given him.

"I know. it's perfect." Stiles smiled.

* * *

Peter, Cora, and the boys was in line at the movie. They were debating which movie to watch. The picks were; Oz: The Great and Powerful, Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters, The Wolverine and Iron Man 3. The quartet all had different ideas of what movie they should choose.

"I want to watch Hansel & Gretel!" Cora yelled.

"I want to watch The Wolverine." Scott stated.

"How about Oz: The Great and Powerful?" Peter suggested.

"I want to watch Iron Man 3." Jackson glared at the group.

"We'll pick names out of a hat." Peter finally spoke after several minutes of arguing their cases. Everyone nodded, so he wrote names on slips of paper. He then mixed them together in a hat, picking a slip out.

"Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters won." he announced.

"Yes!" Cora jumped for joy.

"I don't want to watch a movie about hunters!" Jackson complained. The Kanima fiasco had forever turned him against hunters of any kind.

"I don't like horror movies." Scott shivered.

"Why?" Cora asked curiously.

"Blame Jackson. When we were in middle school, he made Danny, Stiles and I watch Hostel. There were so much blood and gore. I stopped watching them altogether. Stiles never forgave Jackson for that one, because he freaked out big time." Scott explained, as he shivered at the horrifying memory.

"Poor Stiles." Cora winced. Stiles' reaction to blood was well known. Derek had decreed that the boy wasn't allowed to help them with first aid unless it was an emergency.

"Poor us." Scott replied. Then everyone headed to the ticket counter to buy their tickets. They had a movie to watch, or to try to sleep through.


	17. The Worst Has Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police discovers something grisly and the pack has to help solve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17 at last. Ch 18 will be up soon.

Allison and Cora was at Allison's house. The girls were in Allison's bedroom hatching plans.

"How are we going to get Derek and Stiles together?" Cora asked.

"We should ask for help." Allison suggested.

"Who?" Cora asked.

"Matt thinks they are perfect together." Allison replied. Cora picked up her phone and placed a quick call to Matt.

"I'll totally help!" Matt replied happily after Cora had finished explaining the reason for her call. A few minutes later, Jackson arrived at Allison's house. He rang the bell, then Allison opened the door to see him.

"Why are you here?" Allison asked in surprise.

"I have to ask you something. Can we have this conservation inside?" Jackson said. Cora was making something to eat when she heard what Jackson was asking for.

"Can you set Danny up with someone that treats him right? He has all these bad boyfriends." Jackson asked.

"Yeah. Definitely." Allison replied. While Ethan obviously cared for Danny deeply, there was too much bad history between the twins and the pack.

"Thank you, guys." Jackson smiled.

* * *

Noah and Tara arrived at the new crime scene. It was at the middle school. There was yellow tape all around the school yard. Officers and forensic teams were having trouble. Their new victim was a male child. The boy was about eight years old. The crime scene was a total mess. The body had been mutilated.

"I can't even look." Noah winced.

"The poor boy was killed somewhere else." the ME announced.

"Does anyone know who this boy's parents are?" Noah asked. Noah got the names and went to the family's home. This was the hardest part of his job.

* * *

 The twins were watching TV when Deucalion arrived. They were shocked to see their former leader.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"What do you know about your parents' family?" Deucalion asked.

"Our dad had a sister." Aiden recalled.

"Your aunt tracked me down. She wants to see you. She's been looking for you for ages." Duke explained.

"Aunt Vivian is looking for us?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." was all the former Demon Wolf had to say.

"We want to see her. Just in case." Aiden replied, ignoring Ethan's glare. What? He had to protect his younger twin! Deucalion nodded. The twins grabbed their phones and house keys before leaving with their former leader.

* * *

 The pack gathered at Derek's apartment. They were having a meeting.

"We're doing some teamwork for our bonding time. I'm going to cuff two people together for four hours and have you do tasks." Derek announced.

"Really?! That sounds torturous." Peter commented, among echoes of agreement.

"For that remark, you will be with Chris. Jackson, you're with Scott. Matt and Cora, Boyd and Isaac, and Allison and Erica." Derek replied. Groans and protests were heard especially from Jackson and Scott. But Derek was adamant and proceeded to handcuff everyone together except for Stiles.

"Who will be with me?" Stiles asked.

"You're with me. I need your help for research. A child just died and I think it's a creature that killed him." Derek replied, as he cuffed the teen to himself. After a worried Stiles headed to the library, Derek turned to the others and started assigning tasks.

"Peter and Chris, I need you to go and see Deaton. Pick up some wolfsbane and other supplies. Boyd and Isaac, I need you to go grocery shopping. And go only by the list! No more chocolate cookies. Allison and Erica, go through your family bestiary and make a list of possible creatures that matches up with the information provided from news reports. Matt and Cora, go to the bookstore for any books that are not in the library. Jackson and Scott, Scott needs to catch up on schoolwork. His mom told me." Derek replied. Peter groaned, already dreading the vet's reaction to his current predicament. Scott was upset and Isaac really wanted those chocolate cookies.

"Sure. Come on, Isaac. It's not that serious." Boyd replied accepting the list.

"But-Boyd!" Isaac protested. The taller teen rolled his eyes and dragged his friend away.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles were seated side by side, eating snacks in the library. They didn't know how long they'd be in there.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Stiles asked.

"Anything that kills children." Derek replied.

"Okay, want some chips?" Stiles asked. Derek took the bag from him and started to eat.

"How did you organize this?" Derek asked.

"All of this is in order by author, but I'm using my laptop first. I need to narrow down our search." Stiles explained.

"What about a kelpie?" Derek asked.

"Hey, that's a start. Thanks!" Stiles brightened, as he started typing.


	18. Research and Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has to do their everyday work but with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. Ch 19 will be posted after this.  
> Sorry if this is short, it is more of a filler.

Peter and Chris arrived at the clinic. Deaton saw the pair and smirked. They were handcuffed together. Derek had opted to go with the handcuffs with long chains, to allow the betas to go a certain distance when they had to use the bathroom. 

"Talia would enjoy this." he commented.

"Shut up, Alan." Peter snapped in sheer mortification.

"Derek sent us to restock on wolfsbane and herbal plants." Chris explained.

"Sure. I'll get them, Is this a bonding exercise?" Deaton said as he returned with said plants.

"Yeah. Peter provoked Derek and this happened." Chris answered.

"It's a good idea." Deaton replied. Peter and Chris grumbled.

* * *

Boyd and Isaac were at the grocery store. Isaac was taking stuff off the shelves as Boyd reeled off items from the list.

"Flour, eggs, juice, bread." he was saying. Isaac's hand inched towards the package of chewy chocolate cookies, only to be halted when Boyd grabbed his wrist.

"Get away from those cookies." Boyd commanded.

"Aw! No fair!" Isaac pouted. Boyd's phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID to see it was Stiles. He answered it.

"Derek said Isaac could get chocolate ice cream." Stiles replied.

"Awesome!" Isaac brightened. Boyd chuckled as he watched Isaac hurry down the aisle of the frozen food section.

* * *

Matt and Cora were at the bookstore. They were in the mythological book section. Cora was reciting titles of books, while Matt was trying to drag a stool over to their section. The book titles were all bestiaries from creatures of Ancient Civilizations.

"Who knows Latin?" Matt was looking at the book shelves.

"Deaton, Lydia, Allison, and Stiles knows." Cora answered.(1)

"Let's get to work." Matt said. Cora nodded as she started checking the nearby shelves.

* * *

Danny was shocked and confused when he showed up at Scott's house to tutor him on his math homework. Scott and Jackson had to come up with a cover story and fast!

"What is happening and how have you not killed each other?" Danny asked his best friend and classmate respectively.

"It was an accident. It's all Stilinski's fault." Jackson replied.

"Where's the key?" Danny asked.

"Cora wanted to teach him a lesson and took the key." Scott added.

"Because of the date, right?" Danny asked. Scott and Jackson nodded. Danny started with the basics for the lesson.

"This is easier." Danny began.

* * *

Allison and Erica was in the den at Allison's house. Allison pulled out her translated bestiary.

"We're using the translated bestiary." she announced.

"Sure." Erica agreed. Then the girls wrote down all the creatures that fit the crime.

"Baba Yaga, Lamia, Erlking." Allison began.

"Kelpie, BugBear, Dark Elves." Erica suggested.

"This is going to be a long list. We've got to be nit picky to solve this." Allison groans.

"Let's get to work then." Erica replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Lydia taught Allison Archaic Latin, so she could translate her own bestiary.


	19. Hard to Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bombshell is dropped on Lydia and Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 19. Sorry if it is short, hopefully the developments makes up for it.

Cora, Matt, and Allison finally came up with a plan. They just had to put it to the test. So they lured Derek Stiles to the library and promptly locked them in. Allison lined the door with mountain ash, then promptly fled with the others to the kitchen.

"Hey, I thought you were done researching?" Stiles asked Derek. Derek shook his head. Stiles shrugged and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Who locked the door?" he asked.

"I smell mountain ash too." Derek mentioned.

"The girls! I knew it!" Stiles groaned, so much for them staying out of his love life!

"What about the girls?" Derek asked, wanting to know what they had to do with this.

"They locked us in." Stiles replied.

"I know that but why?" Derek wanted to know.

"Because they've been trying to set us up together." Stiles explained, he was blushing furiously.

"I warned Cora." Derek groaned.

"Well... what's stopping us? I've grown pretty fond of you and we'd be good together." Stiles asked.

"It's mutual." Derek replied then kissed Stiles. The human sighed and smiled. He's never been this happy before. Meanwhile the girls and Matt smiled at each other in the kitchen.

"That was a success." Allison smiled.

"Next up, Danny." Cora nodded.

"Let's get started." Allison replied and both girls shook hands.

* * *

The twins had met with their aunt and confirmed her identity. Now they had a painful decision to make.

"This is tough." Ethan replied sadly.

"I think we can't fight this." Aiden replied just as sadly. A few days later, they called Lydia and Danny over to break the sad news.

"We're sorry, but we have to move away." Aiden began.

"No!" Lydia and Danny cried.

"Our aunt found us. We're going to live with her." Ethan explained.

"Goodbye guys." Aiden and Ethan kissed the pair before leaving.

* * *

Noah got the autopsy report, and called a meeting. He and the deputies gathered in the lounge. There were coffee and a lunch spread. Because they would be working around the clock to solve this case, someone had decided to bring food to the station. The food consisted of deli sandwiches, salad, chips, and cookies. There was even some tea.

"The victim was brutalized." Noah announced.

"I don't want anymore details. Leave it at that." Tara stated. The others echoed their vehement agreement.

"Have you found the original crime scene yet?" a deputy asked.

"Not yet." another deputy replied.

"Then we keep looking. I don't wanna sleep until this bastard is put away." the original deputy responded.

* * *

The Hales, Isaac, and Matt went bowling to bond. The group was having fun. They were good, getting strike after strike.

"Isaac is beating us all." Derek commented, he was keeping score.

"I bet they're cheating." Cora glared at Peter's team.

"Should we start over?" Derek raised his eyebrow.

"No way!" Isaac and Matt both yelled. Peter laughed at them. It was only bowling.

* * *

Lydia had called Allison over. The strawberry blond was clearly upset. The girls ate strawberry ice cream straight from the carton.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked worriedly. Lydia immediately dissolved into tears.

"Aiden and Ethan are moving." Lydia sobbed.

"I'm sorry. It's going to be okay." Allison hugged Lydia. She needed to talk to Cora about setting her friend up with someone else. They would have to wait a while on that one, although.


	20. Lamia and Empousa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack fights the monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be so late with this batch of chapters! Between rl issues and rediscovering the Hobbit fandom, I was distracted. But things are finally back to normal. Ch 21-22 should be posted soon.

Boyd, Erica, and Stiles finally finished their research. They were down to two creatures and were exhausted.

"It's either Baba Yaga or the lamia." Erica was saying.

"Let's figure it out after lunch. I need a lunch break." Stiles yawned.

"I want Chinese food. Let's go, Boyd!" Erica declared as she got up and dragged her boyfriend out the door. They headed to a Chinese restaurant, a few minutes later the car was in the parking lot. The couple got out of the car, preparing to go inside when they saw something. The hybrid looked vicious. It was angry and ready to harm someone. The couple jumped back in the car and slammed the door. Boyd backed out of the parking spot, and made a U-turn driving away quickly. They lost the empousa halfway to Stiles' house.

A few minutes later, Stiles was updating the bestiary. While they didn't have sufficient proof of whom the actual creature was. Stiles had a pretty good idea who the creature was.

_Empousa eat people plain and simple. They usually come in the form of an attractive woman. They lure men for their blood and flesh. They are really a hybrid with hair on fire, pale skin and red eyes. They have a leg of a donkey and a prosthetic leg made from metal._

_The lamia is the same as an empousa. They are really a serpentine creature with a head and a torso of a woman and a tail of a snake. It has an insatiable lust for flesh and blood and is demonic. They only target children._

Stiles closed the book. Knowing that he'd have to open it again later.

* * *

The pack piled in Derek's apt for a meeting. Derek started the meeting with a question directed to Boyd and Erica.

"What did you two see?" he asked.

"It was an empousa." Erica replied, having read the Percy Jackson series.

"That makes no sense. Empousa target men not children." Lydia frowned.

"The killer is either a lamia or Baba Yaga. I vote for the lamia." Stiles reasoned.

"It's a lamia. That is the logical choice and it explains the empousa." Erica added.

"We need a plan. Since we have two monsters to deal with now." Derek announced.

"Are there any weaknesses that we can use?" Cora wanted to know.

"Cut off the head or set them on fire." Stiles suggested.

"Does your father have any swords?" Derek spoke as he turned to Allison.

"Yes he have different kinds." Allison answered.

"Does anyone know how to use a sword?" Lydia asked.

"I can." Allison replied.

"Okay now, get to work everyone. We need to find the hideout." Derek declared. Someone got out a map of Beacon Hills and spread it out on the table and they went to work.

* * *

The pack found the hideout easily. Everyone were armed with weapons. Allison and Chris both wielded swords. The creatures came out of the building and hissed. The pack split up to take them on. Allison surged after the lamia, while Isaac covered her back. In the meantime Cora was fighting the empousa. The monsters were losing, until the empousa decided to play dirty she grabbed Stiles.

"I'll kill him, if you don't stay away!" the empousa shouted. Derek, Cora and Erica growled at the empousa's audacity. How dare this creature threaten their best friend/boyfriend?! Meanwhile, Allison was sneaking up behind the man-eater, she swung her sword and sliced the enemy's head off. The lamia snarled in fury and moved towards the huntress, planning on avenging her partner. The vampire demon slashed at Allison. The teen braced herself waiting for her imminent death. But the pain never came. Chris got there first and sliced his katana through her, saving his daughter.

About fifteen minutes later, the pack poured lighter fluid over the monsters. They each lit a match and set them on fire, destroying any sign of the supernatural.

"That's it. We got rid of the problem before it got worse." Stiles declared.

"Agreed, I don't know about you. But I don't really want the FBI turning up." Erica declared. Several pack members echoed their vehement agreement.

* * *

Several days after the chaos died down, the town was slowly getting back to normal. The police were relieved that the child murders had stopped. Noah and Chris had managed to come up with a plausible story to explain why the killings had ended.

Across town, strange cars pulled in a driveway of a house. Strangers got out. The group were new to the town. Some wanted to stir up trouble, while others just wanted a normal life.

"So this is Beacon Hills. This place is a beacon for trouble." a young man stated.

"Perfect." a female smirked.

"Please no trouble! This is supposed to be a fresh start!" a young teen protested.

"Don't worry. It'll be nothing." a man in his 40s reassured the worried teen, then he gave his companions a death glare.

* * *

Danny and Jackson was in the den at Jackson's house. Jackson was trying to cheer his best friend up but to no avail. Danny was really upset. He didn't want to do much.

"It's going to work out in the end." Jackson reassured the other boy.

"No it won't. It never does." Danny replied sadly. Jackson stiffened. His friend's normal happy demeanor was gone.

"How about I order some food and we can watch Neflix?" Jackson tried. Danny thought over the suggestion, before nodding.


	21. Taking Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to take responsibility for Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 21 as promised!

Melissa sighed. She was in for another conference with the teachers about Scott's grades.

"Your son's grades are getting worse. I thought I'd see improvement but that is not the case." the spokesperson for the staff was saying, as he took out homework assignments and tests and showed them to her. Melissa read them, then looked angry. She knew that people were trying to help him and he was still slacking off?

"I'm so sorry. Are there any options?" she apologized.

"There is room for improvement but he needs to put in the work." the spokesperson answered.

A hour later, Melissa returned home to find Scott and Stiles in the kitchen. Upon seeing her son fooling around, Melissa's temper broiled over.

"Scott, you are so grounded! Your teachers says you're failing again. Either get it together or you'll be grounded till I'm in a nursing home!" Melissa shouted.

"His grades are what now?!" Stiles yelled. Scott looked like a deer in headlights. He was so dead. He had to do his best on his next few tests or he'd be six feet under.

* * *

The pack gathered at Stiles' house for a meeting.

"Why are we here?" Isaac asked in confusion.

"An intervention. Scott needs tutoring and so does everyone else." Stiles announced to everyone.

"Really?! What about you? Your grades aren't exactly Einstein approved." Erica pointed out.

"They're right, Stiles. Your math is slipping." Derek added.

"If this is about grades. Then why did you call Chris and I?" Peter asked.

"You bit Scott. So he is your responsibility." Derek announced as he put his feet down. The alpha had long ago hit his breaking point. Scott had undermined him one time too many. His uncle had turned the teen so he can deal with him. (1)

"Oh god no!" Scott yelled into horror.

"Don't think I'm happy about it neither." Peter responded, just as thrilled as the teen was.

"Tough. It's happening until you get it together. Clean up your own messes from now on, uncle." Derek spoke flatly.

* * *

Matt, Allison, and Cora were putting a list together.

"Lydia and Danny have a type. They seem to prefer bad boys or jerks." Allison was saying.

"But Jackson wants him to have a boyfriend that treats him right." Matt pointed out.

"What about Scott?" Cora suggested.

"Even Jackson knows that Scott will respect Danny." Allison mused as she added his name to the list.

"Then that's settled. We need to find someone for Lydia." Cora announced then the trio resumed their discussion.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were on their first date. They went bowling. They laughed and had a good time. Stiles kissed Derek. He smiled, turned, and bowled a strike.

* * *

The adults were playing blackjack and talking about the teenagers and Derek.

"I have to babysit Scott." Peter grumbled. The other three looked at the beta strangely.

"But Scott is only 16." Noah spoke in confusion.

"Derek decided that since Peter turned Scott, the teen is his responsibility. And he can clean up 'his own messes.'" Chris explained.

"Did Derek just get tired of the rebellion and dump him on Peter?" Alan asked.

"Pretty much yes." Chris confirmed.

"Is that a good idea?" Noah asked.

"Just make sure that he does his work." Melissa requested.

"Take it up with my nephew, and yes I promise." Peter informed the duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This is true in canon. Wolf Moon, Second Chance at First Line, Fury, and Master Plan ring any bells? Scott has betrayed and refused to listen to Derek and Stiles one time too many. There's so much a person can take before he or she hits their breaking point. Since this has yet to happen in canon, I'm having Derek do it here.


	22. Pack Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack does various things to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 as promised.  
> I had problems finding the right details. So I claim creative license for some info mentioned in this chapter.

Stiles had mentioned Coach Finstock when the girls asked him for suggestions. So Allison and Cora went to the after-mentioned teacher for help. He agreed, knowing that Mahealani needs a better guy. The teenagers and the coach were formulating a plan.

"Can you assign them as partners in economics?" Allison asked.

"Definitely." Coach Finstock replied.

"That should work just fine." Cora smiled. As the trio shook hands.

* * *

Lydia was tutoring Scott in math. Peter was perched in a chair nearby watching over Scott as the strawberry blonde tutored him.

"Math is basically memorization and numbers. I won't let you slack off and soon enough, you'll be doing this without an afterthought." she promised.

"I'll make sure that happens." Peter added.

"Should we begin?" Scott asked.

"Let's get this lesson done." Lydia responded.

* * *

A few days later, the pack was hanging around outside. A car pulled in the lot, and two muscular teenagers got out. They were roughly of the same height and wore brightly colored clothes. They had black hair and dark eyes with cocoa colored skin. The boy looked around the age of 18, while the girl looked 17.

"I don't think that they are human." Isaac stated.

"Let's keep an eye on them." Stiles suggested. Everyone nodded then they headed into the school,they had to get to their homeroom and fast. They had only a few minutes left before the bell rang!

* * *

Noah and Stiles were in the snack line at the movies. Noah was about to choose the buttered popcorn, coke and chocolate, when Stiles objected.

"No! Only a little butter and sweet tea. Oh and stay away from the cookie dough bites!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You never let me have any fun. Letting me indulge once in a while won't kill me, Stiles." Noah complained.

"I know, but I want you here for a long time." Stiles responded.

"Okay, I'll make a deal. I'll get light butter and tea but I get to have two chocolate bars." Noah bargained.

"Alright, deal." Stiles relented. Noah paid for the food and the pair went off to watch the movie. They laughed and had fun watching Rio 2.

* * *

The pack was enjoying a board game called Cards Against Humanity.

"Jackson, you are so cheating." Scott accused.

"How can I cheat? The Card Czar never knows whose cards they are." Jackson argued his case.

"Yeah, he just has a crude sense of humor." Erica threw in.

"Hey! No one is cheating. Calm yourselves!" Derek barked. The pack finished up the game. They got in a pile to calm down. Stiles and Derek were in the middle. Derek's arms were wrapped around the younger teen. The girls were wrapped around them and the boys were on the outside.

"I'm going to be a sweaty mess from all of your werewolf heat." Stiles complained.


	23. Another Beast Comes This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack expects another monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 23. Ch 24 should be posted right after this. Chapter 25 will be up tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> Warning; if you don't want to read about someone throwing up, then please skip the first scene.

Noah was in his office doing paperwork, when the phone rang. He answered it.

"Who is calling?" he asked as he picked up the phone.

"I found a body! It's at the distillery. Oh my God, this is sickening." a voice gasped. Noah's eyes went wide. He rushed out and told all the officers and sent them out with himself. They arrived at the rundown building and were led to the body. The body was a young man in his late teens. The corpse was pale and looked like it had been dead for some time. He looked like he'd been bitten. The marks from the teeth were still there. Near the wound was a puddle of black goop.

"Please don't be a mountain lion." Noah groans. He really didn't want to have to tell Stiles that there was a new monster in town. All of sudden, Noah heard a gurgling sound before vomit hit the ground.

* * *

Derek went to Deaton. He wanted to talk about Peter and Chris.

"Derek what can I do for you?" Deaton greeted him.

"I need advice about Uncle Peter and Chris." Derek explained.

"What about them?" Deaton asked.

"What should I do when they start fighting again?" Derek asked.

"Derek, they used to be lovers." Deaton responded.

"What? I would have known." Derek was shocked.

"It was awhile before you was born. It didn't end well." Deaton explained.

"Let me guess. Gerard had something to do with it." Derek deducted.

"Isn't that always the case." Deaton responded.

"Thank you for telling me." Derek said. He wouldn't have to worry about them. They can take care of themselves and they needed to get it out of their systems. If not, Stiles can deal with them.

* * *

Jackson and the others was having Lacrosse practice. A new member to the lacrosse team practiced with the pack. It was odd because Finstock usually would tell them ahead of time before he allowed a new guy to join.

"He doesn't sit well with me." Stiles frowned. Jimi threw a wink towards Danny as he scored a goal. Danny was visibly flustered. Jackson growled and dug his nails into his palms. Jackson was not only jealous of Jimi, but also of the bond that McCall had forged with his best friend. Jackson shot a glare at both Jimi and Scott.

* * *

The girls and Matt were spying on Lacrosse practice.

"Oh. Jackson's jealous," Matt said to the girls.

"We need to meet up later. Jimi just might ruin our plans." Allison said to the pair.

"Uncle Peter will be with Chris so we can meet at the apartment." Cora responded.

"And we need to work on Jackson. He needs someone because he is getting jealous over Danny getting a guy which is odd considering he asked us to find someone." Matt added.

"Lydia and Danny can keep him in line until then." Allison conceded. The group watched the rest of practice before leaving to work on their plan.

* * *

The pack had an emergency meeting.

"Why are we here?" Jackson commented.

"The only new thing that has happened is that a new kid hit on Danny boy." Stiles smirked. Jackson rolled his eyes as everyone gushed over the new piece of gossip.

"There is a new threat." Derek announced.

"Since when has there not been a threat? I just wish they didn't catch us at such a good time." Lydia groaned.

"How do you know anyway?" Erica asked.

"Noah called. He found someone with the bite that didn't take." Derek explained.

"Are we able to see the body?" Boyd asked.

"I can ask Melissa to check." Derek answered. The pack looked at each other. Playtime was over.


	24. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the pack divulges secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 24 as promised! Chapter 25 will be posted tmw.

Chris and Allison were having some father and daughter bonding time. They were playing Monopoly.

"What's the deal between you and Peter?" Allison asked. Chris's mouth went dry.

"Did you guys date before? Are the rumors true?" Allison continued her line of questioning.(1)

"They're true. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Chris admitted.

"Why did you break up?" Allison asked.

"Our families. Talia loved me but Kate and Gerard..." Chris's voice trailed off.

"Was your relationship the reason for the fire?" Allison wanted to know.

"I have no idea." Chris confessed.

"Expect a visit from Derek. Also I'm expecting Cora to come over for dinner. I'm making lava cake." Allison replied.

* * *

Danny was at home when he got a knock on the door. He went to open it and saw a basket of goodies on the doorstep. The basket had a bouquet of red, white, and yellow roses, a box of milk chocolates, a puppy plushie and a book on computer applications.

"Who would send this?" Danny asked into confusion. His older sister followed him to the front door and peeked over his shoulder.

"A gift basket? And there's even a card." his older sister Maya commented. Danny picked up the card and opened it.

'For a beautiful person, you have my love forever.' Danny read, then he blushed furiously.

"Well, well, my baby brother has an admirer. How cute." Maya smiled.

* * *

Noah was in a meeting with his deputies. A box of 'Munchkins' donuts was on the table with a bag of bagels. The bagels were plain, garlic, rye, sesame, and Onion. Containers of cream cheese with salmon, garden veggies, the plain kind, garlic and herb and finally strawberry cheese. There was even a carton filled with fruit, a pitcher of tea and coffee.

"I got the autopsy report. The ME says the death is excessive blood loss." he announced as he passed the report around.

"Well great. The animal attacks begin again." a deputy groans.

"But what bit him?" Tara wanted to know.

"The ME isn't sure." Noah answered.

"Should we establish another curfew?" Tara asked.

"Yes. We need to know more." Noah responded.

"We need to warn the mayor and prepare another press conference." Tara stated. The deputies sighed. This will not make the department look good.

* * *

The pack was training with an obstacle course. The obstacle course was filled with puzzles that required direction and teamwork.

"These look tough." Cora commented.

"I know," Stiles grinned proudly. The pack began the course.

* * *

Jackson and Danny were hanging out at the mall, when they ran into Allison and Lydia.

"Hey, guys." Allison greeted the boys with a warm smile.

"So, how are you liking that Jimi guy?" Lydia asked Danny. Danny blushed.

"Tell them about the admirer." Jackson hissed to the boy, wanting a change of subject.

"It's nothing, Jacks." Danny was mortified.

"What?! That is totally something!" Lydia pounced on the blushing goalie. She wanted details! Danny sighed. He should have stayed home instead of coming to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Someone overheard Derek and Deaton's conservation and told Lydia, now the entire pack knows about Peter and Chris's past romance.  
> Here's the meaning of roses;  
> yellow roses: friendship  
> red roses: love  
> white roses: innocence


	25. Mentors and a Gentle Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens begin to help Danny and troubled youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 26. This is the end of MFF for now. RecAA is next.

Cora and Allison was in a strategy meeting when the girls came. The three girls were very young. Jazz was a werebear, Akemi was a leopard and Meilin a weretiger. The girls all had brown hair and brown/green eyes.

"Hi! I'm Meilin. These are my friends Akemi and Jazz." the first girl said happily.

"Hi, darlings. I'm Allison and this is Cora." Allison smiled.

"What kind of werecreatures are you all?" Cora asked.

"Coyotes, jaguars, panthers, leopards, hyenas, bears, and tigers." Akemi answered.

"Come in. I bet you're all hungry." Allison said to the children.

* * *

Scott was walking into the arcade. Allison had given him twenty dollars and sent him there for no specific reason. In the meantime, Danny arrived, expecting to play Space Invader with Jackson. The Hawaiian teen wasn't paying attention when he bumped in someone.

"Sor-Danny?" Scott asked.

"Have you seen Jackson?" Danny asked.

"What? No. He's not here." Scott replied.

"Do you think they made this a blind date?" Danny asked. Scott shrugged and nodded. He'd have to make the best of it.

* * *

Matt and Isaac were downtown. When they ran into three strangers. The three strangers were cocky and confident. Klaus was a French werebear, while Cruz and Lola were werecoyotes from Costa Rica.

"Well, well, who are you?" Cruz leered. Isaac and Matt went stiff. Klaus flashed his red eyes and smirked. Matt cowered away as Isaac tried to hold the alpha's eyes.  The Alpha snorted at him and he left with his betas in tow.

* * *

Peter, Chris, Noah, and Alan met for lunch. They were at Panera getting sandwiches with soups for lunch. They also got chips and bread with coke. John even got some cookies for dessert. The men sat down with their lunch trays.

"Why did you call this meeting?" Chris wanted to know.

"Stiles found that the bite was not one of a werewolf." Noah explained.

"There are other werecreatures out there." Chris explained.

 "Alan, can you please I.D. the teeth?" Noah asked the vet.

"I'll try." Alan replied.

"Another pack might be in town." Peter suggested.

"This will be fun. It worked out sooo well the last time." Chris spoke sarcastically.

* * *

 Stiles, Cora, and Erica was at the mall in the food court area. The trio ordered sandwiches from Arby with curly fires and coke. They set aside a bag of chunky chocolate chip cookies for later. Just then three young teens showed up. There was a 13 years old girl and two 11 years old boys. The girl Gabrielle was a werejaguar from South America, Arashi and Ryoma came from Asia and were a weretiger and a wereleopard respectively. The kids were pretty care free. They ran around with remarkable speed. Eyes flashed and claws sprang out.

"These kids are supernatural." Stiles realized. Abruptly the teens darted forwards and grabbed the younger trio.

"Hey! Are you crazy?! You're outing yourselves as weres and there are people that wants you dead!" Cora scolded. The kids stopped. They've never thought about that before.

"We're sorry but you had to hear this. I'm Erica, and this are Stiles and Cora." Erica introduced herself and her friends.

"I'm Gabrielle and they are Arashi and Ryoma." the girl said. The teens nodded and sat down. This will be a long afternoon.


	26. Taking Them In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack fight their rivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 26, sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up. Ch 27 will be posted after this. Ch 28 will be posted later hopefully. I just need to finish it and send it to my beta.

_Excerpt from Hale Pack Bestiary complied by Stiles Stilinski_

_There are more were-creatures. The cats are jaguars, panthers, tigers, and leopards. The other mammals are bears, coyotes, and hyenas. Plants kill were. It's a pattern. Wolfsbane is for wolves, while Lilies are for cats. Indian Hemp affects coyotes and natural poison berries targets bears.  
_

Stiles finished up the entry while everyone gathered for a meeting.

"Everyone, I called this meeting so you can describe your encounters with the other pack." Derek began.

"The little girls were sweet." Allison recalled.

"The Alpha and his betas, however are trouble." Isaac stated.

"The teenagers lost their original packs and got so desperate, they accepted the first alpha they came across." Stiles answered.

"We need to deal with the threat first before we try to tackle the rest." Derek responded. The pack agreed. They need to finish this before the other pack does.

* * *

Allison and Stiles were readying arrows. Stiles had spent the previous night turning plants into extracts. They were covering the tips with the liquids. The duo finished up just as their rivals arrived.

The rivals came to the backyard of Hale Manor. They wanted to dominate whether it was near their turf or not. Then Derek gave the signal and the fight began. Claws and arrows flew, growls erupted through the air as the fight continued. Soon, the enemy was defeated. Some died while the others were taken by Chris. The pack cleared out the bodies before checking their own wounds.

* * *

Several hours later, Noah, Chris, and Derek were talking about the survivors.

"What can we do about the kits and the pups? We can't leave them on their own." Derek asked. The young children they'd found were between the ages 6-12. The young preteens Stiles mentioned turned out to be 11 and 13.

"Derek, you should take them in. They need a family." Noah suggested.

"There is also a young beta. He's only 14 and a pacifist. The Code protects him. We just need to see where his loyalties lie." Chris added.

"What about the teenagers?" Derek asked.

"Community service. I know some people who would be glad to have some extra help." Noah suggested. While they spoke, Cora brought in the pacifist Carlos and the remaining members, Hector and Rose.

"This is Hector and Rose. Rose is six and Hector is nine. They are were-panthers from Mexico. Carlos is a were jaguar from South America." Cora announced. Carlos stood far away from Derek and hid the confused children behind him.

"Nice to meet you, Carlos. I'm Derek." Derek introduced himself.

"What are you going to do with us?" Carlos was suspicious. This guy better not be another Klaus!

"We'll take you in. However, we need to see if Klaus poisoned your mind first, Carlos." Derek responded.

"I could never be loyal to him. He made us do crimes and refused to help when we needed him." Carlos replied. Chris sighed in relief. He was so happy. He really didn't want another Deucalion. He doubted the town could handle another insane beta or alpha running loose. (1)

"I'll take you under my wing but the others have to do community service." Derek decided.

"Thank you." Carlos sighed in relief. Derek smiled and hugged him. He would be safe.

* * *

Danny was spending time with Scott in his room. Danny had some time to heal from Ethan leaving. It had been three months and his sadness had slowly been lifted with Scott's attention. He slowly started to feel something for him.

Scott loved the way Danny laughed. He loved his smile and the way his face lit up. He loved everything about Danny. The boys looked at each other and started talking at once.

"I love you!" they both blurted. They both blushed and laughed nervously.

"Do you want to go bowling?" Scott asked.

"I'd love to," Danny responded. Scott kissed Danny and the teenager smiled.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were helping the creatures get settled in the rebuilt Manor. The kids were bustling around trying to pick their rooms on the third floor.

"Do any of you want to redecorate?" Stiles asked.

"Not right now." Gaby said. The kids started to unpack their things. They were safe now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Since Carlos is a pacifist, the risk of him running in rogue hunters is too high. Look what Gerard did to that Omega in S2 and to Duke when he wanted peace in Visionary. No one really wants history to repeat itself.


	27. Giving a Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors get settled in the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 27. Sorry, but I got sidetracked for a bit.

Derek and Carlos took the kids to Melissa for a regular checkup and shots. They needed this for school enrollment. The kids weren't happy in the least. Since some of them hated needles or had phobias concerning said medical instrument and blood.

"No shots!" One of the kids cried out.

"It will be over soon." Melissa reassured the scared kids. The kids grumbled as they got their shots and checkups.

"Melissa, is this it, or did I miss anything?" Derek asked as Carlos helped get the kids ready to go.

"Not much." Melissa responded.

"Thanks again for this." he said before gathering the kids to leave.

* * *

Danny and Jackson were talking in Jackson's room.

"So, I'm dating Scott." Danny informed his best friend.

"I don't like McCall but he's honorable." Jackson relented.

"Well, I don't want you to feel left out so I want to set you up with someone. Who do you like?" Danny asked. Jackson froze up and didn't speak. He didn't want to tell Danny the truth about who he liked.

"I'm... not ready to talk about it. " Jackson said at last.

"Okay. We won't speak about that," Danny said, seeing the look on the other boy's face. He would talk to Cora and Allison tomorrow.

* * *

Cora, Allison, and Matt were having a meeting in Matt's bedroom. Packing boxes were placed around the room. Books and things filled the boxes. Just then Danny entered the room and nearly tripped over one of the packing boxes. After he righted himself, he abruptly plopped down on his bed.

"Hey, what's up?" Cora asked.

"I need you guys to set Jackson up with someone." Danny responded.

"Who do you guys have in mind?" Matt wanted to know.

"Why not put Jackson with Lydia again?" Cora suggested.

"That solves both of our pairing problems." Allison agreed. The group agreed. They would set up the couple.

"Since that's settled, but why are those boxes all over?" Danny asked pointing to said boxes.

"We're moving, Derek gave his loft to Peter." Matt explained.

* * *

Deaton's clinic was filled with animals. The local humane society had brought in animals. Isaac and Scott were leading Deaton a hand, while the vet performed checkups on the rescued animals. Then Noah entered the clinic with Gaby, Ryoma, and Arashi.

"Why did you bring them?" Scott asked.

"Community service. They chose the clinic as one of their stops." Noah responded.

"Okay. They can start by cleaning the bird houses." Deaton replied. The teens groaned before grabbing brushes and buckets.

* * *

Noah had been called into the Mayor's office.

"Lots of strange things are happening again." the mayor began.

"What is it now?" Noah asked.

"People are dropping dead. Animals are dying and people claim to see spirits." the mayor stated.

"Another serial killer?" Noah asked, not wanting to have to deal with a certain pesky FBI agent.

"Not totally sure." the mayor replied. Noah sighed. They could never get a break.


	28. It's Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack learns about their new enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 28 as promised. I just realized that this fic is almost done, so I'm back to going over notes for future fics. I just finished a rough draft of the outline for An Eye for an Eye.

Stiles and Scott were hanging out at the food court. They were enjoying themselves until they saw Agent Rafael McCall.

"Can you dad just stay away and not come here?" Stiles groaned.

"Let's go and ask him why he's here." Scott suggested. Then the two boys walked up to the man.

"Why are you here?" Stiles asked.

"The FBI was called to seek out a serial killer." Rafael stated. Stiles and Scott looked at each other. They needed to get back to the pack and let them know.

* * *

Meanwhile Lydia and Jackson had their own crisis to deal with.

"Martin and Whittemore, you're working together. I want you to describe the conditions of the rest of the solar system." their science teacher announced. The pair's eyes went wide. They went to object but their mouths just didn't work In the end they resigned themselves to their fate. They weren't getting out of this.

* * *

Stiles and Allison were training in the woods. When the ghosts of Gerard and Victoria Argent appeared. They were chained up and suppressed. Stiles nearly screamed as Allison dropped her arrows in shock and horror.

"Why are you here?!" Allison demanded.

"Help us!" Victoria nearly shouted. Claudia appeared in front of them.

"Mom?" Stiles choked out upon recognizing his beloved mom. A portal opened up as Gerard and Victoria were pulled back to the other side.

"Someone called us back from the afterlife." Claudia explained when the duo were gone. Stiles looked at Allison. This wasn't good.

* * *

The pack gathered in the den at Hale Manor to watch a movie.

"You have two choices. Chitty Chitty Bang Bang or Sound of Music?" Stiles asked the younger children.

"Chitty Chitty Bang Bang!" the children chorused.

"We wanted an action movie!" Jackson complained.

"What's wrong with Iron Man or Daredevil?" Isaac wanted to know.

"I wanted to watch Charlie's Angels." Erica added. Several pack members suggested their movie preferences. Lydia wanted to watch the Notebook but were immediately outvoted.

"Oh shut it! It's for the kids." Stiles glared at his pack mates.

"That settles it. The kids want to watch it, so we'll watch it! You'll get your pick next time." Derek stated, putting his feet down. The others grumbled as Stiles put in the movie.

* * *

Peter, Derek, Cora, Matt, and Isaac were at Peter's new loft. When Derek, Cora, and Isaac moved in the Hale Manor, Peter took over the loft with Matt. The group were looking through the last of their possessions when an apparition formed and two dreaded people appeared.

"No." Derek breathed. Matt started freaking out. Isaac wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Peter and Cora froze in horror.

"Help us. Please help us!" Mr. Lahey pleaded. Camden, Talia, and Laura appeared next.

"Get rid of them." Talia ordered. Camden forced the spirits out. The group were shocked to see their family members.

"How did you get to us?" Cora asked.

"We were called back and we have a warning for you." Talia explained.

"There is a coven," Laura began.

"Of witches." Camden finished.

"Witches?! This is bad." Peter commented. The pack were stunned. They now have to deal with more magic?


	29. Dropping Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults try to figure out what is happening to the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 29. Ch 30-31 is forthcoming.

Derek and Stiles were in the den of Stiles' house with Deaton and Noah. Noah was comparing notes with his son, Derek and said vet. Stiles was still going crazy about seeing Gerard and Claudia.

"We're seeing everyone that has died." Derek explained.

"People and animals are dropping dead." Noah stated.

"What have you found out?" Stiles finally asked Deaton.

"Nothing logical. It's magic." Deaton responded.

"That's logical, considering there are witches in town. A whole coven." Derek mentioned.

"And we haven't see them so far. Lovely." Noah grumbled.

* * *

Erica and Cora went to Morrell to ask about witches and black magic.

"Well, these questions are mighty specific. Is there a coven in town?" Morrell asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Cora replied.

"I have some books. You can go looking through them." Morrell said. Then the girls were given books and they sat down to go through them.

"There are different types of covens. They usually travel in groups." Cora read.

"How can we know what type of coven we're dealing with? Especially since they have yet to show their faces?" Erica wanted to know.

"What have they done?" Morrell asked.

"There has been ghosts. People and animals are just dropping dead." Erica listed.

"You have a dark coven. They are filled with people with individual agendas. They will back-stab anyone to get to their goal so watch yourselves. Death is never not an option with them." Morrell warned.

* * *

Danny and Scott, Jackson and Lydia gathered at Jackson's house.

"All these dangerous things have been happening, and you should know why." Jackson was saying.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked into confusion.

"The supernatural is real. Show him." Lydia informed everyone. The boys looked at each other before wolfing out. Their eyes flashed, teeth lengthened into fangs, and their claws came out, and their clothes were shredded as they turned into actual wolves.

"Oh my God!" Danny was shocked. He reached to pet Scott's fur. The wolf nuzzled into his hand, happy to have Danny's affection.

* * *

"I'm enrolling the kids in school." Derek announced.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Can they control their powers?" Boyd questioned.

"We know how. We learned early on." Meilin retorted as she glared at the teen.

Since everyone else were busy, and Derek was unable to look after all five kids at the same time. Boyd and Isaac ended up going along. The alpha was busy handing in the filled out paperwork and talking with the principal. While Isaac helped with the paperwork, and Boyd watched the kids.

Meanwhile, the kids were bored and tired of waiting. The adults were mostly occupied. So the kids took matters into their own hands.

"Let's go to the library. I wanna see the books," Akemi said to Meilin. At the same time, Hector was talking with Rosie and Jazz.

"Let's look around," he suggested.

A few minutes later, Derek shook the principal's hand before leaving the office. Isaac had left a few seconds earlier. Derek caught the tail end of Boyd running after the kids. The four older kids had split up and went off into two opposite directions. Boyd handed the protesting Rosie to Isaac.

"You can't wander off, Rosie." Isaac was scolding the pouting young girl.

"I'm going to find the others. Watch Rosie!" Derek called to Isaac as he headed down a hallway.

A few minutes later, Boyd caught up to the girls as they entered the library.

"Sorry," he whispered to all the other people in the room before turning to the girls.

"You shouldn't have run off. You could've been taken." he scolded them. The girls looked shamed. They mumbled their apologies as Boyd took their hands.

In the meantime, Derek caught up to Jazz and Hector at the playground.

"You could've gotten hurt!" Derek scolded the kids as he checked them to see if something had happened. The kids said they were sorry and hugged Derek.

* * *

The group was in Peter's loft. Derek had decreed that the kids be properly supervised from now on. Due to the witch coven, Beacon Hills wasn't safe anymore. Matt and Allison was playing Go Fish with the girls and Hector. While Peter and Chris looked at each other awkwardly. When Matt paused the game for a bathroom break, Allison left to get the snack tray. The kids snuck up to the men and handcuffed them. Then the teens returned with the Jello Jigglers and juice. The game resumed and Peter stood up to get some soda, only to be pulled down. The confused man looked at his wrist and saw the cuffs.

"Did you kids do this?" Chris asked when he saw the cuffs.

"Jackson told us to do it. Derek was complaining about your fights, too." Hector replied. The men groaned. They'll talk with that boy later.


	30. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack works towards finding information about the witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 30. Sorry if it is short, but this chapter is more of a filler.

Allison and Cora was in Cora's room at Hale Manor. They were watching Pan's Labyrinth. They ate pretzel rods, Dove's chocolate and buttered popcorn. They drank glasses of strawberry kiwi tea to wash the food down. The girls leaned on each other as they watched the movie. They enjoyed their time together.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica watched A Midsummer Night Dream at the local play theatre.

"Oh well, doesn't that look familiar?" Erica chuckled.

"Yeah. All this love mess reminds me of Scott and Isaac's love troubles." Boyd chuckled.

"This is almost like the past few months in a nutshell." Erica mused.

* * *

Elsewhere in a vague location, the coven had a meeting. The ghosts were lined up like soldiers. The witches were plotting against each other. In addition to those plans, they had to lure someone into their clutches.

"How about a love potion, mistress?" a minion asked her leader.

"Right you are, my servants. That will work." the leader responded.

* * *

Lydia, Danny, and Stiles were in the library doing research. Piles of books were separated into stacks. Some books were lying open on the table. Some even had sections bookmarked. Stiles was writing notes and compiling a lengthy list of suspects. The trio needed to narrow down the list somehow. All they had was the info Erica and Cora had managed to gather to go on.

"I'm going to order lunch. We'll be here forever." Danny groans.

"Get something from Panera." Stiles suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the pack were doing drills during training. Several weren't happy about it. But Derek wanted to see where the younger kids were and which areas they would need improvement in. 

"I hate this so much." Gaby complained. Derek stared down his uncle before he could complain.

"You have no room to complain. All that arguing with Chris doesn't help your case in the least." he stated. Peter grumbled while Chris looked apologetic.

"Everyone get some more water. We'll run drills again in a minute." Derek decided.


	31. Dates and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack share moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 31. This is the last chapter for MFF for now.

Stiles, Scott, and Danny were celebrating. Scott had brought up his grades and was improving steadily. Hopefully his mom would let him off the hook. The boys were having fun when they ran into an army of ghosts.

"The one day we can have fun and you show up." Stiles grumbled.

"You're that killer William Barrows." Danny breathed as he recognized a ghost.

"Some of you helped Kate set that fire!" Stiles shouted when he recognized Kate's former accomplices among the ghosts.

"Huh?" What do you mean?" Danny questioned.

"The ghosts there were hunters and serial killers we encountered." Scott explained. While Danny was being given the rundown, the ghosts slowly faded, leaving behind a confused group of teens.

* * *

The teenage girls took their younger pack mates to the mall. They would be going shopping. They went to various clothing stores. After they brought outfits, they went to American Girls. The store was filled with books and dolls. There was dresses for dolls and bedroom accessories. There were even some extra new stuff. The girls immediately ran off to look at the dolls and books.

"Who is your favorite American Girl?" Allison asked, as she the others caught up to the younger girls.

"Samantha." all four girls chorused.

"Where can I find the Samantha mystery books?" Meilin wanted to know.

"I'll show you," Allison said. The girls got their dolls and books and were led to the car.

* * *

The pack gathered at the Manor for a movie marathon. The movies were Disney classics; 'The Rocketeer', 'Parent Trap', and 'Herbie'. There was popcorn, soda and juice, S'mores and fruit snacks.

"There were from my childhood!" Allison exclaimed.

"Which Parent Trap are we watching; 1998 or 1961?" Stiles asked the children.

"1998." the kids chorused. So Stiles put the dvd in the player and pressed play. The pack watched the 1998 movie and recited some lines.

"I loved the camper scene." Lydia smiled as several others echoed their agreement. The misplaced camper scene was rather amusing. Several of the boys would have loved to visit an all girls' camp at some point. 

"I want to try the booby traps." Ryoma whispered to Arashi. The pack was having fun and bonding over the movies.

* * *

Jackson had arrived at a sushi restaurant. He went to the table Stiles had reserved for him, only to see Lydia.

"We've been set up." Jackson realized.

"They know us too well." Lydia responded.

"Maybe we should just enjoy this. Since our friends went to so much trouble." Jackson suggested. The pair enjoyed their food and made good conservation about the pack and training. They were happy. At the end of dinner, when the pair was in the parking lot, Lydia turned to Jackson.

"I had a great  time, Jackson." Lydia smiled. She kissed his cheek and gave him a true smile. Maybe they still loved each other.

* * *

"We should double-date," Stiles smiled. He was talking with Derek, Cora, and Allison. This suggestion led them to go ice-skating. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. The date was a success and the couples were happy.


	32. Destroying a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack learns the extent of the coven's scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 32, sorry to be late. But rl issues came up. I'll be posting ch 32-34 in one go. Enjoy!

Stiles wrote his next entry.

_Witches are a group of magical women that use their magic for good or evil. They have the ability to enslave the souls of the dead. Some were backstabbing. In order to defeat them, you must either bind their magic or kill them._

Stiles ended the entry just right before the pack meeting started.

"Okay, since the last time we met, what have I missed?" Derek asked.

"Danny knows about everything." Lydia announced.

"Why are there ghosts?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Witches," Peter responded.

"That seems believable," Danny deadpanned.

"Well, that is who we are here to defeat. We need to stop their magic." Derek stated.

"Do we even know how to bind their magic?" Allison asked.

"We do. We just need them to come to us. Or we should just go to them instead." Stiles replied.

* * *

The pack broke into the coven house. They were armed and Stiles had the binding bracelets ready. The witches were taken by surprise. But they quickly recovered and threw fireballs and all kinds of nasty spells. The pack ducked.

"Do not let them get close!" the leader screamed into mingled fury and fear. The pack started to force their way through the coven.

* * *

The pack split up. They needed to cover more ground and get more witches. Stiles went for the leader.

"You're not getting away from me!" Stiles said as he grabbed the leader. The witch fought like a wildcat, but Peter and Erica held her down while Stiles snapped the bracelets in place on her wrists. Help arrived soon after. Chris had called in a favor from some experts. The witches were either bound or killed.

"Give the bound witches to the police." Danny suggested.

"We need a cover story, Chris." Stiles warned.

"I got you." Chris said as he signaled to the others. The adults descended on their new prisoners and led them away. In the meantime, Erica had found what the leader wanted to hide.

"Guys, this is the model to the city. And it has plans to awaken the underworld." Erica announced as she stepped aside to reveal the said model. The beta was also waving around some documents.

"We cut it so close. Any second later and Hades would have had us." Isaac spoke in horror.

"Yeah, but we're not telling the police. I can't even explain that." Chris replied.

* * *

It took the pack awhile to calm themselves. That was such a close call that they were at their wits' end.

"We all need to wind down so we're going to a secluded park. Shift and play like pups if you want." Derek announced. The pack went to the park. The kids loved the remote area. The older teenagers were in their wolf forms. They ran around and played with the children. Boyd and Scott had dark fur with golden eyes. Erica and Isaac both had curly blonde fur and golden eyes. Isaac's fur was mixed with brown. Jackson had blonde fur with electric blue eyes. Derek had black fur with red eyes. The kids giggled and the humans laughed as the wolves played their little games. It was a good way to relax.

* * *

Stiles was making dinner. His dad would finally be home for dinner for the first time in a long time. Stiles had made Basil Penne Pasta. He had swung by the baker's and got a loaf of bread and put garlic butter on it. He even threw together a simple salad.

"That looks great, kiddo." Noah smiled when he saw the meal.

"Thanks, Dad. Now let's eat." Stiles replied.


	33. Moving on to the New Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Cora plot to get Peter and Chris back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 33 as promised!

Allison and Cora were in Cora's room celebrating with soda and pizza. They were proud of their success.

"We not only got five couples together but also helped bring some stability to the pack." Allison was saying.

"I didn't expect any new members but I like the pack growth." Cora smiled.

"And my dad and Peter are better than ever." Allison continued.

"Do they still have a truce?" Cora asked.

"Yeah." Allison replied.

"How about we make the truce permanent? We should set them up." Cora suggested.

"I like that idea. Let's get Matt and Stiles to help us out. We will need to be extra careful, since they are too sharp." Allison warned.

* * *

The four guys sat down with their hot dogs, nachos, and soda.

"This game will be amazing. I can't wait for it to start." Matt grinned.

"I know! I love the Braves." Scott cheered.

"Braves verseus Red Sox. This will be good." Danny was smiling.

"Shh! The game is starting." Isaac hissed to the others. Then the boys settled in to watch the game. They were just in the nick of time, since the first player was up at bat.

* * *

Derek and Stiles gave the children a tour of Beacon Hills.

"This is our library. You can get any book or public record. Then this is where my dad works; the police station. Finally, the mini golf place is near it." Stiles announced as he pointed out each place to the children.

"What about the nearest park or zoo?" Jazz wanted to know.

"Yeah. They're downtown." Derek replied. the kids smiled and begged to go. Derek and Stiles chuckled before taking them to the park.

* * *

Jackson and Lydia went to see 'The Fiddler on the Roof' with Boyd and Erica. Both of the couples loved the play.

"The musical was really good." Erica was saying.

"The storyline was perfect." Lydia smiled.

"We should go and see the theatre troop again sometimes." Boyd responded.

* * *

Peter and Chris, Marin, Noah, Alan, and Melissa were playing poker.

"The witches were planning to open the underworld." Chris revealed.

"What? Why?" Melissa gasped in horror.

"They wanted an army. The living is in control and they wanted to change that." Peter explained.

"I told the FBI that they were a cult. That they were killing because the leader told them to." Chris said as he revealed the cover story.

"Sadly, that's believable. I just hope that no one else had the same aspirations." Alan replied.


	34. A Medical Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa witnesses a patient's weird condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 34. Sorry if it is so short, but I was short on sleep when I finished it.

"This is the calm before the storm. This will get worse." Allison warned her father. The father and daughter pair was enjoying their breakfast outside.

"I know, sweetie. I will fight along with you. We will win." Chris vowed. Allison hugs her father. She needs to know that he is there because he might be gone the next time they were on the battlefield.

* * *

The mayor and Noah was giving a press conference at City Hall.

"The murders were brought about by an unnamed cult. It was full of women but is only secluded to that small group. Apparently the membership was exclusive. They were crazed activists with delusions." Noah revealed.

"They are currently in the FBI's custody. Additional charges are pending." the mayor assured everyone.

"We will now take questions." Noah finished. Reporters scrambled to get a word from the Sheriff.

* * *

The pack was enjoying a quiet lunch.

"I hope this peace and quiet lasts. We need to focus on other things." Stiles stated.

"Yes, we really need to finish getting the kids settled in." Erica added.

"We need the break badly!" Jackson grumbled. Everyone echoed their vehement agreement.

* * *

Melissa was leaving the hospital. Her shift was almost over when a coma patient was wheeled in. The EMTs and staff were confused. No one could pinpoint the cause of the coma.

"Did you check to make certain it isn't a cardiac condition?" a doctor was saying.

"We checked, everything's fine." a paramedic responded.

"How could something like this happen? No one suddenly collapses without a reason!" a nurse protested.

"My question exactly!" the paramedic replied. Melissa walked out all the while thinking that it must be supernatural. However her hands were tied and she couldn't say anything. If she did, she would get thrown in the mental asylum. The nurse decided to talk with Derek and Peter.

* * *

Lacrosse practice had resumed. There was a game coming up, and Finstock was determined to win. So he switched everyone's team positions.

"Oh, come on! Why?" Jackson complained.

"We are trying a new strategy, that's why! Now get in line so I can assign you your new position." Finstock replied. Jackson groaned and joined the quene.


	35. Djinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another creature comes about and Melissa asks about her patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Due to rl issues, the next chapter won't be posted for another day or so, sorry.  
> On another note; this fic is nearing the end.

"Peter and Derek, this is Melissa. Look, I need some help explaining a coma patient. I know it's supernatural, so get over here." Melissa said over the phone. A hour later, when Melissa's shift ended, she met up with Peter and Derek.

"A day ago, we got a comatose patient. We thought this would be routine but...it'd be better if I showed you." Melissa said to the confused werewolves, as the group moved to where the patient was. He was in Peter's old room. The patient had a breathing tube and an IV. He had a heart monitor that was beeping steadily. There were bandages here and there.

"Why do you think this is supernatural?" Derek finally asked.

"We did all the usual tests but nothing came up. All of our diagnostic teams are clueless. Plus something strange happened." Melissa explained.

"What?" Peter asked.

"He caught fire. And then it was gone, leaving burns. That's why he has those bandages. He even functioned for a minute as if he wasn't in a coma." Melissa revealed.

"We'll look in it." Peter promised as the trio left the room.

* * *

The preteens were playing in the arcade. The kids were playing Space Invader when they saw something odd. The oddity turned out to be a spirit being made from fire.

"Not a djinn!" Gaby moaned. The kids had encountered djinns in the past before when they were still with Klaus. The kids abruptly left and ran home. They needed to tell someone.

* * *

Stiles made Noah some lunch. He was going to drop off the food. The minestrone soup was still hot. The turkey and cheese sandwich, bread, and an apple completed the lunch. Stiles even brought Lipton tea.

"Oh thank God! I'm starving." Noah sighed in relief when Stiles walked in the office with his lunch. John unpacked the box then got out the soup and dug in. He ate some of his soup. It tasted amazing!

"It's good, huh? I'll see you later." Stiles grinned.

* * *

Derek called a pack meeting to discuss their next creature.

"Melissa has a coma patient that spontaneously combusts and have spells as if he wasn't in a coma." Peter started.

"And more people are falling into comas." Chris added having seen the news reports. Just then the door flew open and the preteens ran in.

"Excuse us for interrupting but we saw a djinn." Arashi announced.

"This could explain this." Lydia mused. The pack separated to work.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were researching the creature.

"Did you find anything?" Derek asked.

"All the books talks about is how to banish a djinn." Stiles responded.

"That should do." Derek decided.

"Good. I'm taking a nap." Stiles said as he plopped down in Derek's lap and rested his head on his shoulder. Derek wrapped his arms around the teens in reply. They needed the rest.


	36. Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Cora work together to bring together two other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 36. Chapter 37 should be posted soon.

Allison and Cora were at Cora's house in her room. They were leaning against each other enjoying the closeness. They were also nervous, fiddling with their fingers and necklaces. No one wanted to speak and ruin the moment. Finally Cora got fed up with the awkward silence and decided to risk it. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"I love you, Allison." she confessed, admitting her true feelings.

"I love you." Allison said at the same time. The girls looked at each other in shock and happiness. Their love wasn't one-sided after all. Allison smiled and Cora chuckled. The pair kissed and held each other.

* * *

"Stiles, Matt, we need your help with Uncle Peter and Chris." Cora said to the boys.

"Sure." both boys replied.

"I know a honeymoon suite that's open, in the hotel downtown." Matt offered. A few days later, Peter was sent to said hotel by Cora. He arrived and noticed Chris was there in the lobby.

"Why are you here? Lydia said someone had died." Chris asked.

"Cora said to investigate some stuff in suite 459." Peter answered. They went up to the suite. They dropped their bags, only for the door to slam behind them.

* * *

They looked around the room. There wasn't even a window! While Chris tried to open the door, he found that it was locked. Looking around more, they saw the champagne and the red decor.

"They've set us up." Chris realized.

"Let us out, Cora!" Peter growled as he took his turn at the door.

"Nope. not until you guys get together again." Allison replied. Chris's eyes widened in shock when he heard his daughter's voice out in the hallway.

"Derek gave us permission. You are the only one that can keep Peter in line." Stiles stated.

"Really?" Chris asked. Peter blushed and shrugged.

"Ask Derek about Paige!" Stiles answered. Chris thought about it. He was really suspicious.

"Who's Paige?" Allison was confused.

"Long story. But the bite doesn't always take." Cora answered her girlfriend's question. Then the teens decided at this point, they needed to let them work it out themselves. So they took their leave. In the meantime, Chris made his mind up.

"I'm speaking with you and Derek in the near future." Chris spoke. Peter sighed. Chris would have him by his claws when he found out.

"I'll give you another chance. No manipulation and no schemes or it's over again, this time for good." Chris warned.

"Alright. I'll stop everything if I can have you back." Peter promised. Chris hugged Peter. He finally had him back.

* * *

 The pack had a training session. The kids ran around and enjoyed themselves, while the teens talked.

"Who is Paige?" Matt asked Derek. Derek twitched as Stiles explained.

"She was Derek's first love. She died because her body rejected the bite." The betas had heard about that possibility. They knew that it was excruciating.

"What did Peter have to do with that? Did he give her the bite?" Allison questioned.

"No, Uncle Peter asked Ennis to give her the bite." Derek replied. Shocked silence fell.

"That's why you hated him?" Isaac asked in wonder. Derek nodded.

"And he got away with it." Lydia groused, annoyed that the beta had gotten away with one of his schemes again.

"No, my mother was furious." Derek stated.

"Elaborate." Stiles said.

"It went like this..." Derek began as memories flooded back. He could remember the argument like it happened yesterday.

_"You convinced Ennis to bite Paige?! What were you thinking?!" Talia shouted at her brother. Derek and Laura were seated at the top of the stairs listening to their mom and uncle argue._

_"I only mentioned Paige to Ennis. He asked me about Derek and I told him about how he had fallen in love." Peter protested as he attempted to defend his case.  
_

_"He just lost a beta. I think he was trying to compensate. Anyway; would you have done this if Chris was still here?" Talia narrowed her eyes. Peter froze. Laura and Derek looked at each other in shock and confusion. Who was this Chris person?_

"Laura and I wondered who Chris was. Now I know." Derek finished. 

"He wouldn't tolerate anything like that." Allison explained.

"So, do you think they worked out their problems?" Cora asked everyone.

* * *

 Stiles finished the touches on a homemade pizza. Stiles needed some of the leftover dough to make bread sticks. He also cropped up some fresh salad greens. A hour later, Noah arrived to find veggie pizza, bread sticks and a salad on the table.

"This looks good." Noah smiled as he entered the kitchen. He got a plate and sat down so he could get himself a slice. Stiles plated his food and sat down to eat dinner.


	37. Some Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack relaxes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 37. Ch 38 is coming next week. That's the final chapter.

Stiles was updating their bestiary.

_The Djinn is a creature that is made of fire. They can be found in dry places. They can possess bodies. You must banish a djinn to defeat it._

The pack meeting started up after he finished the entry.

"Has anyone found the djinn yet?" Derek asked.

"We haven't seen it lately." Jackson replied.

"We have a plan. We just need to make sure there is no witnesses." Stiles declared.

* * *

The pack lured the creature to their manor. Stiles set up the ritual circle as everyone gathered the needed supplies and brought them to him. Then the djinn arrived and saw the ritual circle. He realized at once that he'd been tricked.

"You set me up!" he roared as flames sprang up surrounding several pack members. He instantly lunged for Erica. Boyd growled and lunged after the djinn. The djinn was knocked into the circle.

* * *

Stiles started the spell. Every time the djinn tried to get out, he was sealed back in.

"You little bitch! I'll burn you and your Alpha alive!" the djinn ranted.

"You try and I'll rip you apart!" Derek growled. Then the spell kicked in and the djinn was sent to where he'd originally come from.

"It's finally gone. Thank God!" Cora exclaimed. The pack sighed in relief. They could finally breathe.

* * *

Melissa was doing some paperwork when she heard a man call out.

"Hello? Where am I?" the man asked. Melissa went to check and saw the formerly comatose patient laying on the bed. His eyes were open and filled with confusion. One by one, the coma patients woke up. The staff were both thrilled and really confused.

"What is going on?" a nurse asked Melissa.

"I think it's a miracle." Melissa responded smiling.

"I'm really hungry." a patient spoke up.

"Wait, we need to check on everyone." a doctor said before a nurse could go and get some food. Melissa smiled. Everyone was truly okay.

* * *

 The pack bonded. They were huddled in a pile. Derek and his betas were on the bottom with Chris and Peter. Stiles was draped across Derek and the kids were on everyone else.

"I like this," Isaac sighed into Chris's shoulder.

"Whoever is on top needs to remove their knee from my kidney please," Peter groaned.

"Sorry, Uncle Peter," Cora mumbled.

"If I fall asleep, leave me here," Scott said as he drifted off.


	38. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples are happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. I finally have a title for the fic next on the list. The title is Time After Time. It's a multi-chapter mystery/romance. If all pans out, the prologue will be posted next week. I'm not sure of the exact chapter count yet.

Peter and Chris were kissing in Chris's apt. Chris was sitting in Peter's lap, having lost his pants in the process. Peter was shirtless and holding onto his hips.

"I think we should do this in your room. I don't want to traumatize Allison." Peter suggested to his lover.

"That's a smart idea." Chris replied as he kissed Peter. Then they moved to the master bedroom. The moment they were in the room with the door locked, Chris yanked off his shirt as Peter led him to his bed. Chris fumbled with Peter's belt buckle. Peter swatted his hands away and got the belt off.

"Where do you keep the lube? I know you have some." Peter said.

"It's been a long time but I know there is some in the drawer." Chris admitted as he gestured towards the nearby bed stand. Peter pulled the drawer open and fumbled around before pulling out said lube. 

"Got it! Lie back and relax the best you can." Chris obeyed and soon Peter had two fingers inside him. He was still pretty tight.

"How long has it been since you've done this?" Peter asked, as he went still in surprise.

"Since before we broke up." Chris confessed.

"Not even with that kid that was basically having eye sex with you? I think his name was Finstock?" Peter teased.

"You're slowly and painfully killing the mood. I can kick you out if I want." Chris responded, glaring at his lover.

"Okay, I'll slow down. I don't want to hurt you." Peter quickly changed the subject. Then he resumed preparing Chris. He pressed kisses to his lover's thigh. Chris slowly lost his mind. Peter then used the lube to slick himself up. He kissed Chris as he pushed in. Peter moaned as he thrust into his lover. Chris tried to bite his moans back, making them sound strangled. He dug his nails in the beta werewolf's back.

"I want to hear you scream!" Peter grunted as he moved faster. Chris clung to Peter as he came with a scream. Peter thrust a few more times before coming himself. Then he pulled out and rolled off the bed. Chris waited as Peter went to get a wet washcloth. He cleaned him up and wrapped his arms around the blond.

"I love you, Peter." Chris smiled.

"I love you, Chris." Peter said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. They kissed one last time, before falling asleep.

* * *

 The pack went to a carnival to bond. There were food stands, rides and games. There was even a marketplace nearby with a stage set up for shows from magic shows to martial arts demonstrations. The food menu consisted of hot dogs, burgers, nachos, pretzels, and french fries. The drinks ranged from soda to water bottles. There were cakes, pies, cookies, and funnel cakes.

"This looks so fun!" Meilin marveled as the kids took in the fun sights. The kids took an adult to see and ride the attractions.

* * *

 Scott and Danny were supervising the kids with help from Matt and Isaac. The kids were in line for rides. The carnival had traditional rides and attractions. There were kiddie rides like the carousal and a giant slide, roller coasters, a House of Mirrors and a fun house. The kids wanted to go to the House of Mirrors.

"Let's go to the House of Mirrors!" Arashi exclaimed. The kids nodded, and the pack went to said house. They giggled at their weird reflections.

* * *

 The marketplace was full of small stalls and vendors. There were merchants and craftsmen. The crafts ranged from wooden toys to unusual jewelry. There were knitted scarves, leather bracelets, weaved blankets, origami animals and flowers, scented soaps and so much more.

"These merchandise are beautiful." Erica marveled at the unique jewelry and scented soaps.

"I really want some of those scented soaps." Lydia agreed. The boys had to carry all of these items.

"I really need to work on my strength." Jackson complained.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles had gone out on a date. They were waiting in line for ice-cream. When it was their turn, they placed their orders.

"I would like chocolate moose tracks." Derek announced.

"I would like kiwi-strawberry sherbet." Stiles added. Derek got his ice-cream with peanuts in a bowl. While Stiles got bananas and pineapple pieces in a bowl too as well. The couple got a corner booth. They talked as they ate their desserts.

"When should we tell them about the matchmaking?" Stiles asked. He had finally told Derek about Cora and Allison playing matchmaker for the pack.

"Tomorrow." Derek responded.

"I bet most of them will be surprised." Stiles commented.

"This will be good, darling." Derek chuckled as he kissed his boyfriend. Stiles giggled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, Derek deepened the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos. I enjoy receiving constructive criticism.


End file.
